


All Flesh Is Grass

by vatsixtyninenovels



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Falling In Love, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Medical Procedures, Multi, Mutual Pining, Platonic Soulmates, Protectiveness, Relationship(s), Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Strong Female Characters, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vatsixtyninenovels/pseuds/vatsixtyninenovels
Summary: She wasn’t sure when it happened, but she found herself in love with Daryl Dixon, and to his own surprise he loved her back. They’d protect each other through everything, walkers, death, other survivors, even from the past.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Dawn broke, as it had the day before and the day before that. Despite the fact the world was drowned in an endless sea of corpses, dawn still broke. And in the mountain forests, just outside Atlanta, it was shining on Marilyn Dean.

She frowned as she looked into her backpack ; a water bottle, some advil, a black notebook with dog eared edges, her toothbrush,a blue bandana, a few protein bars, a light gray hoodie and a few spare pairs of socks and underwear. Purely for convenience, she kept her flint and steel tool in her pocket and thanks to the dead things, her knife hadn’t left her hand in a while. 

It had been about a month since Atlanta had been bombed, Marilyns food ran out in her first week on the mountain. Since then she’d been living on anything edible she could kill or forage. Things were getting desperate, but she kept on going.

With a few sweeps of her foot, Marilyn brushed out the remnants of last nights fire. The further she walked up the mountain, the fewer people and consequently fewer of those bodies she encountered. It had been about four or five weeks since people began ressurecting, in that time she’d reached Atlanta. The forest was hot and uncomfortable but she knew how to hunt small game, and could boil her water. She had her dad to thank for being able to survive out in the wilderness.

Come to think of it Marilyn had a lot to thank her father for, he wasn’t perfect but he tried his best. Hed had a wiry face, and a square jawline covered by three o clock stubble and the smell of whisky. He’d usually be sat out on the porch, enjoying the Georgia sun and dishing out old wisdoms, some passed on from his own father, some passed on from life, at least when he was in a good mood.

“If you can’t run with the big dogs stay under the porch.” That was one of his favourites. Even back then Marilyn had no intention of staying under the porch. He’d been a good dad though. 

Marilyns mom divorced him when she was four. She was never a great mom, but after the divorce Marilyn would spend weekend after weekend counting down the seconds left until she’d go back home to her dad.

Her mom hadn’t had it easy but she blamed it all on her daughter. When she did decide to pay attention to Marilyn, it was never good news. It was better to be with her dad. He wasn’t perfect, but at least he tried.

But that was all years ago.

A layer of glistening sweat had formed on Marilyns skin as she had walked, swinging her bag round she unzipped it and pulled out the bandana. Once the fabric was secured over her hair, she closed the bag again and continued her hike. All she could hear were the birds, and the steady buzz of insects.

The day went like all the other days, she caught a rabbit, stopped and rested, retied her bandana and carried on walking.

In the same stretch of woods, another survivor was alone with his thoughts.

Daryl had been cursing the lack of any good game in these woods when he noticed her presence. 

It was around three o clock when she saw him. At first she thought it was a monster, the figure in the woods. But, cautiously, she’d made her way closer and seen that it was a man, whose skin was plastered with a thin layer of dirt and sweat, which glistened slightly under the occasional ray of sunlight.

Marilyn guessed that much like herself, he was out hunting, the squirrels slung over his shoulder gave that much away. For now he hadn’t heard her. Luckily, that gave her a choice. Reveal herself or die waiting for people, her pack was near empty, and she had been looking for a group. 

Since leaving Fayette she hadn’t come across anyone. Only the dead.

Not wanting to startle the man she stayed silent. She paused and watched him turn. He was about thirty yards away. Marilyn looked to the ground and took a breath. When she looked up she found herself at the receiving end of a crossbow bolt.

“You alone?” A gruff voice asked. Daryl had crept up on her at an angle.

Marilyn debated lying, but there was no point. If things got sticky she was a fast runner.

She nodded. He was still aiming at her, but his face looked indecisive. After a few tense moments he lowered his crossbow. 

He had sharp eyes which seemed to be focused solely on Marilyns and a small amount of stubble on his chin. A dirty vest revealed a pair of strong arms. But he didn’t seem to be dangerous. Marilyn found herself loosen her grip on her knife slightly.

“You catch that yourself?” He asked, gesturing towards the grey rabbit hung over Marilyns shoulder. He had a southern accent. Similar to hers.

“Yeah.” Marilyn replied, she had to force the words out.

The man looked as if he were considering something. 

“Names Daryl. I’m staying with my brother. And some other people.” The man said. “They ain’t exactly my usual company.”

Daryl looked the woman up and down, she was pretty, not that it mattered. Maybe to Merle but not to him. She could hunt though. It wouldn’t hurt to have someone else to do it.

“Im sure they’d be happy to have you. You’re not my problem.” The man said dismissively.

Marilyn weighed out her options. The guy didn’t seem too friendly, but a group was what she’d been looking for.

He looked her up and down almost dismissively. “l’ll take you back to the camp we got, it’s about half a days walk away.” 

“You staying out here tonight?” She asked. Another night under the stars wasn’t what she’d been hoping for. But she’d take it.

“We both are.” He said, wary of how little she spoke.

As they walked through the thick foliage Marilyn watched him closely, almost suspiciously, he was in his element out here; but so was she. His attitude didn’t make him seem likeable, but compared to the dead he was peachy.

Daryl was doing the same thing. He read her as capable, at least to be surviving on her own, wouldn’t be bad to have someone who could carry themselves be with him for once.

She was quiet though, and he almost wanted her to talk more, make it easier to asses her character. Beware the quiet ones ‘n all right?

“I been tracking a buck for the past morning.” He spoke lowly. “With any luck I can get it just outside of our camp, won’t have to drag it too far.” 

Marilyn nodded uninterestedly, her boots treading softly on the forest floor. Daryl half regretted saying anything. 

After that, he would occasionally glance at her as they walked through the forest. She knew she wouldn’t be winning any beauty pageants dressed like this, no need to stare. It raised a heat on her back.

It had been a few hours and the sun was starting to sink. Marilyn wondered what the sleeping arrangements were going to be.

As if he could read her mind Daryl said “I normally get a good rest against a tree, sometimes get a small fire going, there’s barely any walkers up here anyway.” 

“Walkers?” Marilyn questioned, holding eye contact with Daryl.

He replied simply “The dead ones.”

She nodded in understanding. They eventually came across a clearing about two metres wide, there was a drop in the land which revealed a smooth rock face, which formed an artificial wall.

“Here’s good.” He instructed and began to build a fire.

Marilyn set down her backpack and kicked away the debris and leaves near the outcrop. She wanted to sleep comfortably. By dusk, she and Daryl were sat by the fire, roasting the rabbit she’d caught earlier that day. She’d tucked her knees up to her chest and let herself focus on the flames.

“You don’t talk much do you?” Daryl quipped, half joking half bitter.

Keeping her head forward, she shot Daryl some serious side eye.

“Jesus.” he muttered to himself, turning the rabbit into its other side. He was just trying to end the silence.

They ate the rabbit and tossed the bones, before resting their heads back and letting the fire dwindle out. Marilyn kept her eyes open a crack as Daryl kept his eyes ahead. She didn’t completely trust him yet. After a while though, she drifted off.

Daryl thought she looked peaceful. She must have been worn out, surviving alone like this, out in the woods with only a knife for defence. She looked worn out, way too skinny and with pale skin.

Marilyns head nodded asleep, and her hair brushed his shoulders.As he tried to decipher the curve of her face in the dim light, he felt himself fall asleep. For the first time in a long time, Daryl didn’t feel like he was completely alone in the world.

Squinting in the morning light Daryl opened his eyes to see that Marilyn had skinned one of his squirrels and was finishing up roasting it, he wiped his brow and crouched beside her.

“Here.” She offered him the hind legs of the squirrel.

“Where did you learn to hunt?” Daryl asked as he bit into the meat.

“My dad.” She replied.

Daryl hardened, great, a daddy’s girl. 

“We should get going.”Daryl said.

Standing up, Marilyn nodded and slung her backpack on. Daryl led the way as they went, occasionally shooting a squirrel. He seemed to warm up to her a little over their shared knowledge of the forest. But never properly. 

She shot a small smile at him as they took a small break for water and he spilt it down his chin. Surprisingly, he grinned back.

“Look.” Daryl pointed to a pile of dung on the ground. “It’s still warm. We’re on track.” 

As Daryl stood back up and began walking away, Marilyn heard a low growl coming from the foliage beside her. 

“Daryl!” She called out in a warning. The stench of walker pervaded the air and she held her knife tightly. 

As the half rotted skull of the walker came into view, Marilyn kicked its knee expertly, and it’s body folded to the ground. From there she pushed her blade through its forehead. It was a technique she’d learned with practice. At first she used to just run at the things with all her might and hope for the best. But back the. she barely knew if she was trying to take down a human or a creature.

Daryl had aimed his crossbow as he saw her kill the damn thing. 

“You ok?” He asked, as he stepped back to stop himself offering a hand up.

“Yeah. Thanks.” She said, wiping some sweat off her brow.

Observing her stance and the glimmer of emotions as it ran over her face, Daryl paused. “Let’s go.” 

As they continued walking Daryl felt his heart rate slow down, he didn’t think he cared that much, or at least he didn’t want to.

“When we get back can you give me a hand with these squirrel?” He asked.

“Sure.” Marilyn replied, her head still hadn’t adjusted to the world. 

Walkers. Death. Survival. With all her thoughts to keep her occupied, it was no wonder Marilyn didn’t feel like small talk.


	2. Chapter 2

As they walked further up through the forest, Daryl kept his eyes focused on the paths ahead of him.

He was pretty focused on catching the deer. Marilyn wasn’t causing any problems, she was just following in his footsteps. 

Or at least he thought, until she interrupted the silence. 

“Hey, keep it down.” He whispered harshly, turning to her, blue eyes scalding her.

“That wasn’t me.” She explained quietly, and Daryl noticed her hand was clasping the grip of her knife. 

He raised a finger to his lips and pulled out his own blade. There was a low groan to their right, and a walker stumbled through the trees, quite far away, but it had noticed them, moans growing louder and feet pacing faster.

Marilyn watched as Daryl walked over to the rotting thing, and took it down with his knife as it lunged toward him.

“That’s more up here than I ever seen before.” He commented.

They carried on walking. It was only a half hour or so until they reached camp. 

But Daryl wasn’t happy when they did. 

“Fuck!” He shouted after shooting the buck. The mashing sound of jaw and meat ahead Marilyn knew that nothing good was happening.

She pushed on through the foliage, breaking into a sprint when she heard a woman’s scream. 

“Dad!” A young boys voice shouted, as Marilyn continued running after Daryl. 

The man was fast, she could admit that. 

“Son of a bitch!” She heard Daryl say a few steps ahead of her. Sunlight streamed down into a small clearing and Marilyn squinted for a second, before her eyes adjusted and she saw what was going on.

The deer was sprawled on the dirt, it’s blood staining the dry ground, spilling from a grisly wound to the stomach. Beside it lay a walkers body, and separated from that a walkers head. 

She found her eyes stuck on the scene. The dying deer, wheezing. 

Daryl kicked the walker carcass, berating it. 

Noticing there were people around, Marilyn looked up. There was a group of men, one old with a beard, a young asian man, one with a nose that looked as if it had seen a few fists, another in a baggy white t shirt, and a skinny man shrouded in a mechanics overalls. Beside them, a little farther back, were two blonde women. 

Marilyn blinked slowly and tried to keep herself steady. She hadn’t seen this many faces in a while. Out in the forest shed almost lost sanity.

Angrily, Daryl was talking about how long he’d been tracking the deer, how maybe they could cut round the bite and how he’d caught some squirrel anyway, when he was interrupted.

“Who’s she?” The old man asked. Dale had noticed how the young woman’s eyes were fixed on the deer still, she seemed a little dazed.

“Found her out on the mountain.” He explained. 

“Hello?” The man in the white t shirt said, and Marilyns head looked up, her big eyes cautious of those around her. 

“What’s your name?” One of the men said, he had a rough voice and a stocky build. 

“Her names Marilyn. Don’t bother trying to talk to her, she’s a fucking dormouse .” Daryl interrupted. 

She couldn’t conjure up a response. It was as if she’d gone so long without talking she’d lost the ability to.

Instead she knelt down brushing a hand gently along the deers neck. Reaching carefully, she pressed her knife into the base of the deers skull. The wheezing stopped. 

The walker head bit the air above it, teeth clacking loudly. 

“Cmon people what the hell?” Daryl said as the people looked on. “It’s gotta be the brain, don’t yall know nothing?”

“Wher-“ The man in the white t shirt began to ask, before he was distracted by Daryl shouts.

“Merle!” He shouted, striding into the camp, shortly followed by the men and eventually Marilyn.

There was an old RV and a few other tents and vehicles parked up on the dusty peak, which was one of many in the uneven landscape.

“Your brother isn’t here.” The man in white explained, hands on his hips in a serious manner.

Daryl turned, squinting at the guy incredulously. “Yeah and who the hell are you?”

“I’m Rick Grimes.” The man replied. 

“Got something you wanna tell me?” Daryl asked angrily, stepping forward.

Marilyn rubbed her temple, she didn’t know what was going on.

“They chained his brother on a roof.” A whisper came from behind her.

She looked at him confusedly, tilting her head at the young asian man she’d seen earlier. 

“He was being a douche.” The guy said with a worried expression. He paused and shrugged. “You looked confused.” 

Marilyn scrunched her eyes and gathered her thoughts, as she was about to reply a scuffle broke out between Rick and Daryl. And the man who looked like a brawler.

Daryl had thrown his squirrels at Rick in frustration.

She stumbled back at all the noise. There were a lot of people, a lot happening. 

Last she saw Daryl was walking off angrily to a pickup, cursing the group, when things went hazy, and she felt her head whack the ground. 

“She’s coming round.” A wiry voice said from above her, concern in its tone.

“Hey, are you okay?” Another voice said, a woman this time. 

Marilyn blinked and brushed some of the dirt from her jeans. She sat up, feeling a few arms steadying her. 

“Sorry.” She whispered and closed her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Here honey have some water.” An African American lady passed her a bottle and she took a sip.

“Thanks.” Marilyn nodded. She took a sip.

“This is uh- this is Jaqui. And I’m Dale.” Said the old man. “Carols just run to her tent she’s getting you some clothes ok-“ he smiled “Yours look like they could do with a wash.”

Marilyn looked down. She nodded her head tiredly. 

“Hey. I’m headed down to the quarry to get the washing station set up.” Said a lady with short hair and kind eyes. “Come with me we’ll get you washed ok?” 

To her right she noticed about a dozen or so other people looking at her, pretty curiously.

“Oh- ,” She picked up the grey rabbits which were sling around her back. She didn’t quite know what to say.

Dale laughed and helped pull her up off the ground. the beige dirt had stained her blue t shirt, not that there was much of it left unstained after what she’d been through. 

“Cmon sweetie.” Carol smiled and held her elbow as they walked down to the quarry. 

The quarry water was tepid and Marilyn dipped in her feet. She’d stripped to her underwear and took a breath before crouching down and wetting her hair and face. Scrubbing out dirt with her nails. Her fingertips brushed the mottled scar tissue at the nape of her neck. She clasped her hand over it for a second, before exhaling and walking to the pile of clothes Carol had left her.

A pair of jeans and a large blue t shirt were folded neatly, upon which sat a pair of socks.

Marilyn tied her bandana round her wrist and smoothed out the t shirt which pretty much swamped her, at least her hiking boots were familiar.

Shit. She thought, her bag and knife were back up at camp. She felt a little uneasy without them.

“Sorry about the t shirt,” Carol smiled as she propped a washboard on her knee. “It’s Dales.”

“Can I help?” She offered. They’d been nice enough to give her water and fresh clothes.She couldn’t tell if this meant she’d be staying but she was thankful.

With a little hesitation, Carol nodded. “Don’t tire yourself out. Gave us all a little fright back there.” 

Marilyn smiled gratefully anyway and sat down to help Carol with the washing. 

“So what’d you do before all of this?” Carol asked, scrubbing and wringing out clothes routinely.

“I was a trauma nurse.” Marilyn explained. 

Carol had gasped and talked about how lucky they were to have her, and how boring her life was compared to Marilyns. She was a housewife, and talked about her husband Ed and daughter Sophia.

Marilyn enjoyed listening to Carol. She seemed at ease out here.

“It was chaos. It is chaos.” Carol finished. “I’ll never get these damn stains out. When Glenn returned from Atlanta he and Lories husband - Rick, had covered themselves in guts. Jeez I wish I had my maytech.” The woman said, shaking her head at the brown and red stains.

Marilyn nodded. She wrung the grime out from a police t shirt. 

It was a hot day, the turquoise water of the quarry was a nice change within the arid landscape. It felt like an oasis within the dusty ridges, so high and dry the dark green forests couldn’t quite reach.

The sound of an engine came whirring down the gravel path and Marilyn turned her head.

The blonde woman from earlier jumped out, carrying a basket of laundry, she was followed by Jaqui and the woman she’d seen with them earlier. A primitive seeming man pushed his way out of the drivers side and lit up a cigarette, leant lazily against the wagon with a scowl on his pudgy face. She guessed that was Carols husband Ed.

“Hey ladies.” The blonde woman said, setting herself down, she was wearing a straw hat and seemed generally relaxed. She tilted her head and looked up. There was a certain confidence in the way she talked. Marilyn liked that.

“You’re Marilyn right? I’m Andrea.” The blonde said smiling. “Can’t believe Carols got you working already.” 

The women giggled as plastic crates and washboards were set up. 

“Marilyn offered.” Carol explained. 

“Hi,” The younger blonde said, “I’m Amy.” She paused “Is that Dales t shirt?” The girl bust out laughing.

“Just about swamps me. But it’s clean.” Marilyn smiled along. She was happy to get a few words out. There were a lot of people all around her suddenly. But they seemed good, being with them made it easier to speak. She wanted to acclimatise.

“Daryls taken Glenn, T Dog and Rick back to Atlanta to find Merle.” Jaqui explained. “Merle Dixon.”

“And the guns.” Andrea added. 

Marilyn just hoped everyone came back safe, last she’d heard Atlanta had been hit hard. 

Further along the bank, Marilyn watched as Shane and some kid were splashing around in the water. It looked like such a normal activity.

“That’s Carl, Lori’s boy.” Carol said, noticing Marilyn had smiled a little as she watched them run round. “Similar age to my Sophia.” 

The women were chatting as they washed. Marilyn just listened. They seemed happy to have a new face, she wasn’t exactly dangerous, but Shane had made sure that the knife was left in camp on purpose. With her condition at the moment being so fragile, she was lucky to have crossed paths with Daryl.

“I’m going to go sit.” Marilyn excused herself and sat alone by the water, in between Carl and Shane and the ladies. She needed a moment. It all felt like a shockwave, back in the woods she didn’t even know there were other people alive and now there was this little community which had taken her in.

She looked up to the fiery sun. It was the same sort of warm orange she’d seen on lazy summer days as a kid, when her mom was out of town and she’d sit on the roof of the little garage, enjoying the peace and safety. Those good days at her moms had been rare.

“Sure as hell ain’t listening to some uppity smart mouth bitch!” 

Marilyn turned her head and saw Ed standing off with Andrea. The guy was big and broody, and things looked tense.

“Cmon let’s go.” Ed called for Carol as if she were a dog. 

Marilyn stood up properly now, and began walking over. She knew what kind of a person Ed was, she’d seen it in her mother.

“She doesn’t have to go anywhere with you Ed.” Andrea said bravely. The argument getting louder and fiercer as Marilyn approached.

The man smirked cruelly. “And I say it’s none of your business.” 

Marilyn stood beside Carol and saw dull eyes staring back into her own. She knew. 

Andrea turned to Carol, who was meekly insisting it was best she go with Ed. 

“Hey. Don’t think I won’t knock you on your ass just cause your some college educated coos.” Ed spat at Andrea, before turning back to Carol.

“Hey you come on now. Or you gon regret it later.” Ed said, eyes steely and cruel.

“So she can show up with fresh bruises later?” Jaqui said indignantly. “We’ve all seen them Ed.”

Seeing Ed’s knuckles clenched Marilyn moved to try and diffuse things a little, but Ed was slow to realise. A loud thwack rang out. Ed’s fist had just pummelled Marilyns cheekbone and sent her stumbling back holding it. She shook in frustration, she wouldn’t let someone else be hurt. Someone who didn’t deserve it.

Behind her, Carol had begun to sob.

“The fuck do you think you’re playing at you little bitch?” Ed Pelletier shouted. 

She was preparing to take another hit when he was dragged off by his shirt collar. Shane must have seen the ruckus.

He flung Ed to the ground and began pummelling him, his nose became bloody and his eye swelled purple. Carols sobs and weak screams pierced the air. 

It took a while to calm Carol down, Marilyn cleaned up his cuts and told Carol he’d be ok. When she’d worked in the ER, it wasn’t uncommon to have dangerous patients. It was her job to fix people up. But that didn’t mean she had to like them.

The women were sat outside the tent, Ed was out cold. Andrea had stopped by a few times but Marilyn had stuck with her. 

“I just. He doesnt mean it.” Carol said, and even a tired, just been punched Marilyn could tell she didn’t believe what she was saying. “I don’t want him to hit Sophia. The angrier he gets-“ The woman broke down in tears. 

Marilyn put her hands on her knees and pulled them up to her chin. 

“I understand.” She said as she watched Carol wipe away a tear. Marilyn sighed and looked to the floor. “When I was a kid, my mom was like that a lot.” 

She looked up and saw Carols watery eyes and open mouth. 

“What I’m trying to say is you’re a good mother. And you don’t deserve it. It’s not your fault.” Marilyn finished.

Carol sat quietly, it was the most she’d heard Marilyn speak. She felt a debt to the woman. Ed had hit her and she’d patched him up anyway, and now here she was, trying to be comforting.

Marilyn patted Carols shoulder, before walking off to sit alone for a while. She had to look up and breathe, that meant things were ok.

She’d headed to sleep early, and had set up in T Dogs church van, Jaqui had told her he wouldn’t mind. He was a good man.

Andrea had asked if she wanted to come sit at the fish fry, and she’d been thankful but was already drifting to sleep.

As she lay there, curled on the floor in the back of the van, a scream pierced the night air.

Walkers. They were everywhere. She could hear them. Marilyn ran out of the van towards the screams, picking up a wrench that was leant against the RV and thwacking one of the lurching corpses around the head with it. A small shot of blood came spraying down onto the dirt, fat droplets of the stuff landing like rain.

Shane and Dale were blasting, as was Jim. Morales was searching round frantically to keep walkers away from his wife and children.

Marilyn saw one of them on the ground and pulled the walker off her. The fear in the child’s eyes was harrowing.

“Go!” She told the child as two more walkers stumbled closer. 

She took one out with the wrench, and the other fell, an arrow piercing it’s skull as she heard shouts and more gunfire.

Carols familiar sobs came from her right and she turned and saw her pulling at Sophias hand. One of the ragged corpses was stumbling towards them, it’s grey hand reaching out.

Marilyn kicked its knee, and pierced its moulding head with the wrench. Blood covered her hands, putrid and dark. Inhuman. All she could hear was screaming and gunshots.

Weakly, she stumbled. Things were going dizzy again, she knew this might be it as a cloud of dust rose around her head like a halo, as her temples slammed into the dirt and the groans came closer.

They’d been walking back up to the camp when they’d heard the screams and shots. Rick had been the first to run into a worried sprint, his wife and child in danger. 

Daryl and Glenn followed, T—Dog charging on behind them, guns locked and loaded. 

It seemed as if the dead had come out of nowhere. Eyes squinted grimly, Daryl shot every one of them he saw, until he noticed a body on the ground that wasn’t a walker, and was most definitely still breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

A fire was started, it’s flames reducing the walker corpses to black and bone. Marilyn had to fix Mrs Morales twisted ankle, and patch up a few small cuts best she could. It wasn’t hard to do, but it was hard to think about how people like the Morales, like Sophia and Carol would survive. Marilyn would make sure they did, anyone could make it now. 

Dale and Jaqui plied her with food and water, Which she took gratefully. She needed to eat more. It was likely exhaustion and dehydration mixed to a vertigo inducing effect.

Across the scene of the attack, Daryl seemed to be venting his frustration by abusing the walker corpses with a pick axe. They hadn’t found Merle. Well they hadn’t found all of Merle - Glenn had recounted the rather grisly discovery of Merles hand.

Still in place infront of the RV was Amy’s body, she’d been bitten last night, in all the chaos, white as snow she lay cradled in Andreas arms. Everyone had tried to get them apart that morning, But nobody had succeeded. 

“Hey,” Rick called, interrupting the quiet thoughts in her head . “Marilyn.” 

She tied her bandana around her wrist and walked over to the campfire, where Rick, Lori and Shane were congregated. 

“Have you tried talking to Andrea yet?” Rick asked, hands rested on his hips in a confident manner. 

Marilyn shook her head. “I offered to get her water, she refused.”

“Well she needs to be dealt with. Like any of the others.” Shane stated, somewhat aggressively.

Silently, Marilyn agreed. She didn’t want to upset Andrea, but it was a huge risk.

Rick looked to the floor, gathered himself and walked across to Andrea. As soon as he was within one metre of her, she had her gun trained on him. Rick put his hands up and took a pace backward.

“I know how the safety works.” Andrea said with ferocity.

“Sorry.” Rick apologised, returning to the group.

Pickaxe still in hand Daryl had joined them. “She’s a time bomb. She could turn any minute.” He interjected. “I could shoot the body from right here. It’s a clear shot.” 

“Oh leave her alone.” Lori said. “It’s tough enough as it is.” She ended the conversation. 

The group dispersed. Marilyn followed Daryl to the pile of walker bodies which needed burning. She removed her bandana from her wrist and tied it over her mouth and nose in a loose face covering. As she began moving firewood Daryl walked over. 

“I’m uh,” he paused, not wanting to ask Marilyn to do more. “I’m going to need some help burying the people.” 

Marilyn nodded tiredly. She was worn out, but she wanted to keep her mind off everything.

“Little help here?” Morales asked Daryl as he carried a body toward the fire.

“No!” Glenn yelled running toward them. “We don’t burn them! We bury them!” 

Taking a closer look at the body in question, Marilyn saw it had been one of the survivors. A person, not some rotting thing. 

Daryl dropped the body angrily. “This is what yall get! For leaving my brother to die! To hell with you!” 

Sand rose around his ankles and left a small trail of dust clouds as he walked off. Watching him go, Marilyn felt the need to console him, but felt torn by the urge to just leave him be.

Marilyn turned to Glenn who stared at her with sad eyes.

“We just- we don’t burn them.” He said solemnly.

Marilyn gave him a sympathetic glance and a nod of agreement and decided to check on Daryl. Now was not the time for people to be making rash decisions.

Dropping her shovel she followed him, finding him crouched at the base of a tree, head in his hands.

She stood about a yard away from him.

He looked up and saw her face. The sun illuminated its soft features, highlighting the troubled expression they held.

“What do you want?” He said. “Can’t you see i’m trying to be left alone here?” 

She stayed quiet, taking a seat next to him. She paused and spoke, squinting slightly in the harsh light “I’m sorry about your brother.” 

Daryls expression softened, she’d never even met the guy. Why the hell would she care, nobody else did.

“You were nothing to do with it.” Daryl stated. Truth be told he didn’t want to be alone, he needed someone to talk with. He’d lost Merle. He just didn’t want to open up to a goddamn stranger.

He watched Marilyn tilting her head as she looked at his rugged face. “Thanks for picking me up yesterday.”

“I saw you save that little girl. Couldn’t leave you there.” He shrugged, remembering how his heart had pulsed with adrenaline when he realised it was Marilyn that was lain down on the ground. The only person who he could seem to occasionally tolerate.

“I just-“ Marilyn paused. “I need some help shifting the bodies.”

“Don’t worry about it. Don’t want you to pass out from the effort.” He grunted, standing up until he looked down into Marilyns eyes.

She smiled to herself as they walked back, she was well aware that Daryl was still hot and bothered. But she knew he should stay with the group. That was best for everyone right now.

The pair returned to the group, when Jaqui shouted, with a voice that shook like a freight cart “A walker bit Jim!”. People rushed toward the commotion. 

“Please, no, I’m alright!” Jim tried to reassure the congregation. But the way he retreated and held up his shovel defensively, undermined his denial.

“Show us!” Shane shouted, the tone of his voice serious and dangerous.

Before Jim could move T-Dog approached him from behind and pulled his arms back. Daryl ran to Jim and with a swift motion, pulled up his shirt. 

On Jim’s abdomen, was a bite. It was an awful sight. Marilyn had seen infected injuries before, but nothing like this . Around the bite the skin was pallid and looked clammy, the veins surrounding it were a dark black colour, and blood seemed to weep from deep inside of it. Jim looked so desperate.

“I’m okay.” He said, as if lying to himself would erase the wound completely.

Jim was sat beside the RV, watching as the group of relative strangers decided his fate.

“I say we put a pickaxe through his head.” Daryl suggested, “And the dead girls and be done with it.” 

Shane looked up, his eyes peering from underneath the brim of his cap “Is that what you want? If it were you?” 

“Yeah and Id thank you while you did it.” Daryl said, his voice gravelly. 

Marilyn watched him pace, stepping slightly as he spoke. For some reason she wanted Daryl around. He scared her now, but he’d been different in the woods - more calm.

“I hate to say it I never thought I would but maybe Daryls right.” Dale said, with a slight look of worry on his face. 

“Jim’s not a monster Dale, or some rabid dog.” Rick shook his head frustratedly. 

“I’m not suggesting that-“ Dale argued.

But before the old man could get a word in Rick was repeating “He’s just a sick,sick man. We start down that road where do we stop?” 

“The lines pretty clear - zero tolerance against walkers.” Daryl stated. “Or the to be.” 

“Isn’t there anything you could do?” Rick turned to Marilyn now. “You’re a nurse right?” 

Marilyn let her large brown eyes drift round the group. “When this all started, I saw this happen. The first guy who came in saying he’d been bit, all the doctors gathered around him when he died, the corpse biting more people.” She paused, ruminating over the memory, how the hell she’d gotten lucky enough to leave when she did. “If you get bit you die and come back.” 

The group fell silent. It was strange for Marilyn to be so vocal, usually she’d just nod, long answers had to be coaxed out of her.

“Well what if we can get him help?” Rick said, grasping for a solution. “I heard the CDC was working on a cure.”

“I heard that too, heard a lot of things before the world went to hell” Shane replied quickly. 

Catching eyes with Daryl, Marilyn shared a desperate glance. She couldn’t offer a solution and she hated it. There was no fix all in this situation.

“What if the CDC is still up and running?” Rick asked in a calmer tone of voice.

Lorie shook her head slightly, her black hair shifting with the movement.

“Man that is a stretch right there.” Shane said, rubbing his stubbled chin with a large hand.

“Why? If there’s any government left any, any structure at all they’d protect the CDC at all costs, I think it’s our best shot. Shelter. Protection. A rescue.” 

It wasn’t a bad idea. But it was toward the city, each and every one of Daryls instincts told him to stay where he could hunt. T-Dog was also obviously doubtful, if they had a cure, he had no idea how it would reverse the rotting walkers. He’d seen a dude walking with half his skull on display, that couldn’t be fixed.

“Ok Rick you want those things alright, I do too.” Shane touched his palm to his chest. “Now if they exist they are at the Army base, Fort Benning.”

“That’s a hundred miles in the opposite direction.” Lorie reminded the group.

“That is right, but it’s away from the hot zone.” Shane stated. “Now listen if that place is operational it will be heavily armed- we’d be safe there.” 

Rick shook his head. “The military were on the front lines of this thing and they got overrun we’ve all seen that.” He exasperated. “The CDC is our best choice and Jim’s only chance.” 

Daryl shifted his weight. “You go looking for aspirin, do what you need to do.” He became louder as he turned toward Jim. “Somebody needs to have some balls and take care of this damn problem.”

As he raised his pickaxe above his head, the distinct click of a revolver being cocked was heard.

“We don’t kill the living.” Rick said solemnly. 

“That’s funny, coming from a man who just put a gun to my head.” Daryl stated dryly.

“We may not agree on everything. But this we agree on.” Shane replied. “Put it down.”

With a grunt, Daryl threw down the pickaxe.

Rick lifted Jim by the arm and carried him into the RV, where he would at least be secure, and out of the scorching heat.

Marilyn went back to burning and moving bodies. It was tough work and her muscles ached, but she felt she needed to do something. She was still new, and she was still assessing the group.

So far she knew Lori and Dale were relatively sensible. Rick wanted to lead and keep his family safe, Shane seemed to be less diplomatic but wanted the same, Andrea was mourning Amy, Carol was mourning Ed. It was T-Dog, Glenn and Jaqui who just wanted to survive. But then there was Daryl. The man who saved her, who could hunt, but who seemed so torn up. She didn’t know what to think of him yet, he was still angry over his brother, who was apparantely alive, but MIA.

She worked for a few hours, the bodies disappearing into the ground or into the fire, until the char and embers cooled and the fire was just a black mound, scarring the landscape.

As the crickets buzzed she walked further up the mountain, to where Daryl was disposing of the bodies. Carol was with him, the body of her husband laid before her. Sobbing, she plunged the pickaxe into his skull, over and over.

Marilyn ran to her. She said nothing l as the woman dropped the pickaxe and sobbed. She held Carols head to her shoulder as she cried and cried.

She tried to comfort the woman best she could as Daryl looked at Carol with an expression which was half disgust half pity.

Marilyn held Carols shoulders as her breathing became more controlled again.

“water.” Marilyn said, handing a bottle to Carol. 

The woman wiped the tears from her face and took the bottle.

“Thankyou.” She said, “For the water, and for saving Sophia, last night.” 

Marilyn replied with a small smile, it was what anyone would have done. Carol noticed how quiet she was.

Still, Carol seemed grateful. If a bit teary over her husband still.

Her ears perked up when she heard it. A singular gunshot. She ran over to its origin, shovel still in hand and saw the bullet hole in amy’s head. Andrea had done it.

The bodies were buried, including Amy. The group was somber. Dale held his hat to his chest and said a few words. And that was it. Over.

“Hey Jim,” Marilyn said as she sat by him in the back of Dales RV. “How are you feeling?”

“It hurts like hell.” He replied dryly.

Gently, Marilyn poured a little water in his mouth. She screwed the cap on and put the bottle to the side. “We’re going to the CDC. Might find help there.” 

“Maybe.” Jim said.

Marilyn looked at him with understanding and stepped out of the RV.

The group decided they’d leave in the morning, when the roads would be visible and they’d have enough sunlight to track the CDC. Carol had been gracious enough to share a tent with Marilyn. She seemed to have taken a warming to the younger woman.

The soft breeze of the wind against the fabric was comforting, but it was hard to dream when the past few days had been so tough. Either way, Marilyn slept, she was too worn out to stay awake.

She gathered her things in the morning, her backpack and old clothes.

“You coming in the RV?” Andrea asked as Marilyn approached. 

“Is there space?” She questioned, Dale was driving it and she was sure Glenn would be with him. Plus Jim, Andrea and Jaqui in the back it seemed cramped.

Daryl approached, wheeling his brothers motorbike. “If not you can ride with me.” He offered. She wouldn’t try and talk with him.

Marilyn gave him a nod of thanks.

She dropped her bag and jacket in the passenger seat of the cab and watched as Daryl loaded the bike in the back of the truck, and closed the tailgate. He was strong.

The group congregated in front of the vehicles, as Rick gave the final layout of the plan.

“Remember, the channel is 40.” He reminded, “And if anyone has a problem just honk once and we all stop.” 

Marilyn nodded and as the group prepared to disperse Morales spoke.

“We’re not coming with you.” 

His wife added “We have family in Birmingham.”

Rick nodded and turned to his bag of guns, handing over a revolver and some ammo. “The box is half full.” He said.

The Morales nodded, said their goodbyes and thankyous.

“Don’t put pressure on that ankle, good luck.” Marilyn said with a hug.

It wasn’t long before the group were in their vehicles, waiting for Shane to lead them away. Daryl was mostly quiet as they began to drive out, and Marilyn was leant against the dusty glass window. 

The car had a dry scent to it, but it wasn’t unpleasant. There was some slight rust on the metal components of the dashboard and a few cigarette butts put out in the cup holder, but it was alright. Resting her head on her hand Marilyn watched the yellow fields pass them by, it was all a golden blur.

“Can you light me one of them cigarettes?” Daryl asked, nodding to a pack on the dash. 

Reaching out quickly, Marilyn took ahold of the cardboard box and removed a cigarette. Before she could ask Daryl answered her question “Lighters in the glove box.” 

She paused for a momen, reminded of her mother,but not wanting to seem strange, she opened it and shielding the flame lit the cigarette. Daryl took it out of her hands and inhaled, relaxing as he blew a trail of smoke out the window.

“Thanks.” He said, one arm hanging out of the truck. He’d picked up on her hesitation and could tell her mind had gone back to something, if only for a brief moment.

“Sure.” Marilyn smiled. She looked ahead to the sight of Carols cherokee, the silhouettes of her and the children in the backseat made a hopeful sight. Behind her Shane was riding solo in his jeep, he looked as if he were brooding over something.

“I hope Jim’s doing alright.” Marilyn shrugged as they rode along, she was getting bored and her mind seemed to wander to his condition.

“He’s with Jaqui.” Daryl replied, keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

Marilyn didn’t reply , looking out across the empty landscape. She’d rather observe Daryl,  
his stubbled face and hunters eyes, the way he’d lean back in his seat as if he were born to drive the very truck they were sat in.

But she didn’t want to seem weird,so she kept staring out of the window.

Daryl rapped the ash off his cigarette and taking one last drag flicked the butt out of the window. He noticed Marilyns eyes become heavy.

Goddammit. He was scared she’d faint again.Had Merle come across her in the woods, he’d have probably robbed her. 

When he noticed the way she’d tilt her head and follow the occasional bird overhead he’d find himself wishing that this was normal. No walkers and no CDC. Just him and her taking a drive on a warm day. But that wasn’t happening. 

He told himself to snap out of it. 

The caravan wound its way through the outfields, avoiding busier motorways. The drone of engines was occasionally interrupted by Rick, using his radio to check that everyone was doing fine.

And everyone was, until a honk was heard from the front of the caravan. That was the signal if something had gone wrong.

Each vehicle ground to a halt, as feet landed on the ground and doors were closed. Daryl picked up his crossbow from the backseat and headed on out, following Marilyn to the RV at the front.

“The radiator hose is busted.” Dale explained. “Shouldn’t be hard to replace at all.”

Glenn wiped some sweat from his face and adjusted his baseball cap. 

“I’ll go ahead look for parts.” Shane asserted.

“I’ll go with you.” T-Dog volunteered, walking back to his truck so the pair could drive ahead and find a new hose.

The group waited, congregated near the RV. Rick had gone inside to check up on Jim, whilst everyone else kept a lookout for any approaching walkers and had a chance to talk with each other.

“Everyone ok?” Marilyn asked Carol.

The woman shrugged her shoulders. “We could do with some water but they’re tough little cookies.” Carol replied.

“That’s good.” Marilyn said. As she was about to ask Lorie how she was, Rick emerged from the RV with Jim cradled in his arms. 

All eyes watched as the sheriff lay Jim down by a tree stump, just slightly off the road. By this point he was pale and clammy, and could barely support his own weight. 

It was clear Jim wouldn’t be going with them any further. When he was settled down, the group made there way over solemnly. Leaning on the tree, Jaquis eyes brimmed with tears, she kissed Jim softly on the cheek and said her goodbyes.

“Thanks for fighting for us.” Dale said with a sympathetic look on his face.

Marilyn gave Jim a small smile and a wave goodbye as she made her way back to the truck. By the time the group had said their parting words to Jim the Rv had been fixed. 

As they rolled out, Marilyn let a tear run down her cheek and chin. One single droplet for Jim and Amy. People she barely knew. She liked to think Jim would pass out under those green leaves and branches, that he would lose all of his pain in his final moments. Eventually his body would reanimate and just stumble off somewhere into the woods. Marilyn could live with that. Jim had been given the choice about his death. He had that at the very least.

Daryl recognised the silence coming from Marilyn. She was a relatively quiet and thoughtful person anyway, but he could guess what she was focused on right now and it didn’t seem like something to disturb. 

It would be a few hours until they reached the CDC still, the sun was still relatively high in the sky. 

According to him it could’ve only been a few minutes later when Daryl looked over and saw Marilyns head rested on the edge of the cab, the messy braids she’d tied that morning frizzed by the heat and movement of the day. She was fast asleep.

Daryl thought she looked very peaceful, but it was obvious the woman was worn out. Unlike the rest of them she hadn’t been in some campsite with food and water readily available. She’d been surviving on her own. He respected that and he let her sleep. 

“Hey,” Marilyn woke up to a soft but gruff voice. “We’re arriving in ten minutes or so.” 

Daryl was silhouetted against a significantly darker sky, one hand relaxed on the steering wheel, the other on the gearstick. She let her brain remember the image. 

She shifted in her seat and stretched out, her muscles slightly stiff. The countryside had dissapeared and she could see a city on the horizon.

It wasn’t long before they pulled up infront of the CDC, a large dome like building surrounded by what looked like a military cordon. It was littered with bodies. She stepped out and followed Daryl, whose crossbow was held in right hand. 

“Stinks.” He remarked, as the group began making there way to the entrance.

Marilyn followed slightly behind Rick and Shane as swarms of flies buzzed over the rotting bodies. Dale removed his bucket hat and used it to shield his nose and mouth from the awful stench. 

It was hard to keep their eyes off the disfigured bodies which were strewn along the path. The sun was low in the sky by this point, and the last hues of yellow and orange were waning.

The group congregated around the door, and Rick approached. It was covered with a metal shutter and that didn’t seem to be opening anytime soon. 

It was dark now, and walkers seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, making steady progress towards the group, mouths open, growling and hungry.

“It’s not too late for Fort Benning.” Shane said with panic raising in his voice. 

“We have no food or gas,” Andrea exasperated, “We’d never make it.”

“We need to do something, we can’t be so close to the city this late.” Lorie pleaded with Rick, her arms shielding Carl in a protective manner.

Some of the others had turned and begun picking out walkers by now, they were getting closer. Marilyn felt her heart race at the thought of being stuck out here. In the dark.

Her large brown eyes caught with Carols, and she saw the older woman crying in distress. 

“It’s going to be ok.” Marilyn said, stepping closer to Carol and Sophia, but even she wasn’t sure of her words.

The slamming of the metal shutters just drew more walkers toward the group. “If you don’t let us in you’re killing us!” Rick shouted like a madman. 

“Nobody’s in there. Your seeing things.” Shane tried to reason with him, this could get everyone killed.

One of the walkers lunged dangerously close to T-Dog, when one of Daryls bolts struck it in the head.  
People were crying now, Jaqui, Glenn, Carol and Andrea.

Trembling, Dale had his rifle pointed outward, Marilyn could see the worry on his face. 

“You’re killing us!” Rick screamed with a primal tone that just about destroyed any shred of hope the group had. Shane had begun dragging him away by now. The group had no choice. As they turned to face a night filled with death and fear, the shutters lifted.

A white light blinded the group, after a moment of shock and awe, they ran in and the shutters closed again.


	4. Chapter 4

The group stood. As quickly as they had opened the shutters had closed behind them, and they found themselves stood in a monochromatic lobby, with a high ceiling. 

A man, who looked to be in his late forties, stood in the room, in a pristine white lab coat. 

“Who are you?” He paused “And what do you want?” He said calmly.

“A chance.” Rick said, pacing on the spot in shock.

The man smiled and tilted his head. “That’s asking a lot these days.” He seemed to consider things for a while. “All I ask is that you each submit to a blood test.”

Rick nodded, answering for the group. 

“I’m Dr Edwin Jenner. Gather your bags and follow me. Once this door is closed it stays closed.” He informed them. He had an automatic rifle poised in his arms.

It was hard for Marilyn to breathe, the air seemed so cool and clean inside the building. All very hygienic and pristine. Artificial.

Dr Jenner led them into an elevator, which whirred down into the earth at a slow, steady pace. 

“Doctors always go round packin heat like that?” Daryl asked, nodding to Jenners weapon.

“There were plenty laying around. I familiarised myself.” He replied with a smart smile.

As the elevator doors opened, Marilyn felt faint. The light and air down there seemed so synthetic. Her head throbbed. For the past month she’d been scavenging and spending night after night in the dark,earthy forests. Now she was here, in some sort of lab, far below the ground. It was hard to keep upright.

“Welcome to Zone Five.” He declared. “Vi, bring up the lights in the big room.” He shouted.

The lights turned on with a shutter.

“Who’s Vi?” Andrea asked.

“Vi introduce yourself.” Jenner instructed.

A robotic voice sounded from above “I am Vi, the digital control centre of the CDC.”

“I need to test your blood, i’ll show you round the facilities after.” Jenner said as he strode at the front of the group. There was nobody else down there.

As Jenner prepared needles Marilyn offered her help, “I was ah, I was a nurse. I can help with the blood tests if you want.”

Jenner smiled, “No need, give yourself a break.”

She watched as the blood came out of her arm, and felt the small throb of pain as he applied a bandaid over the injection. 

After everyone had been tested he led them through the corridors to a room with a small kitchen strip, and a large dining table.

“I imagine it’s been a while since you ate?” Jenner said.

Soon enough the chairs were filled and the group were smiling and eating happily. Marilyn ate her food contentedly, it was a jolt, going from squirrel and foraged leaves to actual cooked food. There was even wine.

Glenn seemed to be happily wine drunk, much to the amusement of the more senior members of the group.

Even Carl tried a sip of wine, labelling it “Gross.” with a recoil and twisted face which only elicited laughter.

Daryl was sat at the other end of the table and he was positively wolfing down his food. It was almost mechanical the way he did it. He found it funny watching Glenn become drunker and drunker as the evening went on. He was a funny kid.

He panned his eyes over the rest of the group. Jaqui seemed happy enough, she was talking with T-Dog, probably about Church or something. The Grimes family were happy together, so were Carol and Sophia. Even Shane and Andrea were talking with Dale, although Shane seemed to be scowling and Andrea was definitely still thinking about Amy.

But as his eyes reached the other news of the table he noticed how Marilyn was barely talking. She smiled whenever someone was looking, but her laughs didn’t seem proper to him. He figured she was probably the most tired of all of them. A whole lot of people together at once might be weird. He preferred being alone sometimes too. 

But if he had to be with people, these ones weren’t too bad. At least some of them.

Shane cleared his throat and the table chatter slowed. “When are you going to tell us what the hell happened here?” He said impatiently.

Dr Jenner put down his wine glass. “Most of the doctors here fled. Some wanted to go home to their families. Others couldn’t face walking out the door so they,” he paused “opted out. I stayed because I thought I might be able to do some good.” 

A few people nodded. Shane didn’t reply. They continued to eat.

After dinner, Jenner showed them the showers and the rec room along with their own bedrooms.

Marilyn stepped in the shower, and turned the handle round. The dirt and sweat of months out alone washed away down the drain. A quarry lake was nothing compared to a warm pressurised stream of water. She shampooed her hair and enjoyed the luxuries of conditioner. Her hands fell to the back of her neck and brushed over the scar tissue. It was a lifetime ago, she reminded herself. When Marilyn was done there was barely any soap left, she’d lathered up so much.

It felt good. A full stomach and clean body. There were bruises on her legs and arms but she was ok. Things actually felt alright for once.

Having wrapped a towel around herself she walked back to her room. She brushed her hair and watched as the water would accumulate and drip onto the floor.

She changed into a t shirt and a large pair of pajama trousers that had been in the room and curled up, on top of her sheets. A few tears rolled onto the blanket, but she held herself tightly, chin tucked into her knees and tried to fall asleep.

When she woke up her hair was dry. There was no way of telling what time it was apart from the digital clock in the hallway. It read 07:12.

It didn’t seem like anybody else was awake yet. She made her way to the bathroom and got dressed back into her baby blue top and weathered jeans. In the mirror her face seemed brighter than yesterday. Less tired.

Marilyn left her hair down, it looked a few inches longer when it wasn’t unbrushed and dirty.The dark locks framed her face, and looked healthy and glossy, they complimented her tanned skin and matched her huge eyes.

She ate some of the leftovers on her own, before retreating to the rec room. Running  
her fingers along the spines of the books was relaxing. She wanted something to read. Brushing the spines of various novels and encyclopaedias, her finger rested on a small, slightly faded little book.

“The Field Guide Of North American Flowers”.

Gently, Marilyn sat cross legged on the sofa and began reading. It had little diagrams of flowers and petals, which habitats they lived in. It seemed so natural compared to the artificiality of the lab. A little connection to the woods, the all familiar outdoors.

As she turned the page Rick emerged from his room, followed by Lori and Carl. As they passed her they said good morning, and she smiled at them.

By eight everyone had walked on by, Carol had asked if she’d eaten, she said she had. Only Daryl wasn’t up yet. Marilyn didn’t know if she was waiting for him, but she was a few chapters deep and felt like now might be a good time to go to the rest of the group. 

Feeling the grey carpet on her bare feet she placed the book on her bed. Walking out, she saw Daryl emerge from the bathroom. His wet hair stuck to his forehead.

He walked past her and out toward the kitchen without a word. She followed him.

Everyone was gathered at the table, T-Dog was serving eggs and grinning. Glenn seemed to be going through the worst hangover imaginable. 

“Never let me drink again.” He said with a grim face, which just made the group giggle.

Marilyn sat at one of the office chairs separated from the group. She could see Daryl was sat down now, helping himself to the food available.

Dale swallowed his mouthful of coffee. “I don’t mean to hurry you Doc, but we all have questions-“ he began with a chuckle.

He could finish his sentence when Andrea interrupted him. “What we’re saying Doctor, is that we didn’t come here for the eggs.” 

Jenner picked up his coffee mug, “Let me show you.”

The group walked toward the large screen at the front of the rows of desks, monitors and computers. 

“Gimme a playback of TS19.” Jenner instructed nonchalantly as the screen began loading files and running data.

The group watched carefully, their expressions ranging from interest to confusion, each of them bathed in the blue light of the screen.

Jenner turned to the group, “Few people ever got a chance to see this,” he looked to the floor, “Very few.” 

Marilyn stood, her arms loosely crossed over her chest. This was important. The scans on the screen showed the spinal cord, muscle layers and skeletal layers of the human head. They were the sort of MRI scans Marilyn had seen as a nurse. 

Carl squinted at the scan. “Is that a brain?” He asked. 

Jenner regarded him with enthusiasm. “An extraordinary one.” He paused contemplatively, “Not that it matters in the end.” 

To her left, Marilyn had noticed a timer on the wall. In large red numbers it was counting down. She tried to focus on the information Jenner was conveying, Dale had seen the timer too, and was hiding his concerned with much less skill.

“Vi move into 3 High D.” Jenner instructed. 

Vi announced “Enhanced internal view.” 

Each pair of eyes was glued to the screen. Nobody quite knew what they were watching. Everything was new. Marilyn understood their medical side of the human body, but it was still stunning to see it in such detail.

The screen was now filled with blue and white flashes. 

“What are those lights?” Shane asked softly, sat down on one of the office chairs. 

“It’s a persons life.” Jenner explained, spoken with clear diction and purpose. “Experiences, memories, it’s everything.” He waved his finger in the air. Marilyn tried not to think about what made up her, her soul if it existed. It was all a lot.

“Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light, is you.” Jenner said softly. The group continued to watch. It was strange. 

Daryl watched intently. Did it matter now? Any of that? To him a persons soul was in their attitude, the life they lived, it wasn’t buried in random electrical impulses in the brain. It was pretty incredible to look at.

Jenner continued. “The thing that makes you unique, and human.”

Marilyns eyes didn’t leave the board. Slightly cold, Lori pulled her hoodie around her tighter. It was all so strange to see.

“It don’t make sense? Ever?” Daryl asked with intrigue. It was the first time she’d heard him speak as softly as in the forest. He didn’t have any barriers up right now, nobody did. They were all too busy watching the glimmers of light which made up life.

“Those are synapses.” Jenner pointed to the board. “Tiny electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says, does or thinks from the moment of birth.” He paused, “To the moment of death.”

Rick made eye contact with Jenner. “Death?” He inquired. “That’s what this is a vigil?”

“Yes.” Jenner said calmly. “Or rather the playback of the vigil.” He stayed facing the board as he spoke.

Andrea stepped forward, transfixed on the video. “This person died? Who?”

“Test Subject nineteen. Someone who was bitten, infected and volunteered to have us recorded the process.” 

Jenner instructed Vi to scan forward to the “first event.” 

The diagram showed a black shape, spreading through the brain, like tree roots or vines.

“What is that?” Glenn said, aghast with the dramatic difference.

“It infects the brain, like meningitis.” Jenner nodded to Marilyn, who was trying to think about the implications this had, on infection, on treatment. On everything.

“The adrenal glands haemorrhage. Then the brain goes into shutdown, then the major organs.” The head on screen convulsed. “Then death. Everything you ever were or ever will be, gone.” 

Marilyn faded out the noise and questions of the group. The screen changed to show small sparks of red light, active only in the brain stem. She knew what that meant, no thoughts, no emotions, only primal instinct. The walkers wanted to eat and to shuffle about. That was all. 

Most of humanity, reduced to mindless bodies. The group at least now knew they hurt nobody when killing them. 

“Vi, power down main screen and work stations.” Jenner said, Marilyn blinked and looked around, bought back to her senses as the blue light faded.

As the rest of the group went on discussing the possibility of the infection, Marilyn returned to her room. A few MRIs were pretty much useless, there wasn’t a cure and there wouldn’t be one. No use fantasising. 

She poured herself a glass of water and lay in her bed, reading the new book. It was a distraction. She still wasn’t used to being indoors, or underground, or wherever they were. 

After an hour, there was a commotion in the corridors. She shoved her book on the end of the bed and poked her head out, just as everybody else had. Something was wrong.

“Why is the air off?” Lorie asked. “And the light in our room?”

Daryl asked what was going on, swinging out of his room nonchalantly. Marilyn noticed the bottle of whiskey in his hand. Thoughts of her father came to mind. Jenner grabbed the bottle from his hand.

Jenner strolled down the corridor, answering no questions, followed by the confused faces of the group. “Energy use is being prioritised.” He took a swig if the brown whiskey.

“Air isn’t a priority? And lights?” Dale posed a good argument.

“It’s not up to me.” Jenners voice wavered. “The system is shutting itself down.”

Daryl was becoming angry. The rest of the group were too.

“What the hell does that mean?” He argued. “Hey man Im talking to you! What do you mean it’s shutting itself down? How can a building do anything?”

“It’s going to be ok.” Marilyn tried to reassure Sophia and Carol as she walked to the front of the group. 

Jenner explained the building would begin saving power right as they “approached the half hour mark.” He gestures to the clock Marilyn had noticed earlier, bottle of whiskey still in hand.

Marilyn was nervous now. Jenner was ranting. She was scared. 

“Everybody get your things we’re getting out of here now!” Rick instructed.   
Marilyn flinched at the loud tone of voice, but hoping nobody noticed, ran off with Carol and Lorie and a few others to get their stuff. 

She dashed down the corridor to her room, fumbling for her bag, she shoved the few clothes she had in it, along with the book on the end of her bed. She ran to the door, before spinning round and emptying her nightstand drawer, her knife was in it. Marilyn slipped the knife into her belt and slung her backpack over her shoulder. 

“Carol?” She called out in the hallway, “Have you got your things? Let’s go.” Marilyn said breathlessly, supporting the other woman and her child as they ran back to the group.

An alarm was blaring now, piercing everybody’s ear drums. “Thirty minutes to decontamination.” Vi repeated over and over, as a thirty minute timer began descending on the big screen. The doorway to the stairs and the way out was covered, the only exit blocked by a metal wall.

Marilyn tried not to shake. Things would be fine. She looked at Lorie and registered the worry in her eyes. No. This was not going to be okay.

Daryl lunged at Jenner, held back by T-Dog, Shane and Rick. 

“Open that door!” Rick shouted desperately at Jenner, who insisted there was nothing he could do, and that even if they got out the top side of the building was locked down.

Carol was crying now, holding sophia to her chest. Marilyn stood by Lori and Carl. Backing away from the men, who looked as if they were about to kill Jenner.

“Do you know what this place is?!” He erupted “We protect the public from very nasty stuff!”

Daryl paced around the man like a wild dog. Shane looked at him with dark eyes.

Marilyn saw Carol shaking and crying uncontrollably. She held Carols shoulders and whispered “It’s going to be ok, we’re going to be okay.” She looked between Sophia and her mother, trying to calm them down.

Vi made an announcement. It defined what HITS,which would be employed when the timer ran out, would set the air alight. Killing everyone.

“It sets the air on fire.” Jenner whispered. 

The panic was real now. Marilyn watched as the Grimes family embraced each other. She hugged Carol and Sophia tightly. God knows she needed it as much as they did.

Under the sound of the alarm she could hear T-Dog mutter a prayer and watched as Jaqui let a single tear roll down her cheek. 

A few minutes later, Daryl was taking to the door with a fire axe. Rick was bargaining desperately with Jenner about letting the group live, but nothing seemed to be working.

At least the blare of the alarms had stopped. 

“It’s going to be alright.” Marilyn told Sophia and Carol. “That door is going to open and we are going to be fine.” She insisted. At the rare moments she did speak Marilyns voice was steady.

This had managed to calm them down, the sobs were no longer as loud as before. Marilyn knew she couldn’t make any promises, but she could try and keep the group from completely self destructing for as long as possible. 

Rick was still begging with Jenner for him to open the door. 

“Please, let us survive as long as possible, please.” Rick pleaded. 

Marilyn walked to them, squeezing Carols shoulders before turning to them . “It’s not your choice.” Marilyn said insistently, a tear escaping her. 

Jenner seemed to consider something. 

“Please,” Rick repeated “As long as possible.” 

The tension was highly strung. T-Dogs prayers were louder now. 

“As I said, you’re still locked in from the top down.But it’s your choice.” Jenner admitted defeat. Somberley, he walked to the control panel and struck in a password. The metal block, slid away.

“Come on!” Daryl shouted, axe still in hand. 

Marilyn held her bag straps tightly, ushering others out the building before herself. She noticed Daryl do the same. 

She waited for Andrea and Jaqui to come, but the glistening tears in their eyes and feet on the ground told her they had other plans. Even Dale wasn’t running.

No. She thought. Don’t give up. 

“Come on!” A rough voice shouted. Daryl grabbed her hand and they ran up through the corridors. They ascended the stairs seconds behind everyone else.

In the lobby, daylight streamed through the glass. T-Dog and Shane were throwing chairs and shooting at the panels, but everything held. Daryl began going hell for leather with his fire axe but it barely scratched the surface of the reinforced glass.

“Rick, I have something that might help,” Carol fumbled around in her bag.

“Carol I don’t think a nail files going to do it.” Shane sarked.

“Your first morning at camp, I washed your uniform. I found this.” She produced a large grenade.

Marilyn inhaled and felt some sort of relief. That would do it.

“Look out!” Shane shouted as Rick went to place the grenade. 

Marilyn lay on the floor between Lori and Glenn. 

“Oh shit shit shit.” Rick said under his breath as he pulled the pin of the grenade. 

Flinching Lori grabbed onto Marilyns arm. 

The explosion sent a ripple of heat over everyone’s backs and was followed by a small shower of glass shards. People leapt out the windows.   
Marilyn held Carl’s hand as he jumped down, she did the same for Lorie.  
The group sprinted to their vehicles, taking out a few walkers as they ran. 

“Come on!” Rick shouted at them. “Get inside!” 

Both she and Daryl jumped into the cab of his truck. 

“Oh my god.” Daryl muttered, watching Dale and Andrea run from the CDC.

“Get down.” Marilyn said, her face statuesque. 

“What?” Daryl asked, as Marilyn leant over to his seat and pulled his body down, cradling his head from the impact waves the explosion sent rippling through the air. 

When the explosion left nothing but a raging fire, Daryl moved out of Marilyns grip. 

“You ok?” She asked him, breathing heavily.

“I’m alive.” He answered. 

As soon as Andrea and Dale had reached the convoy, they moved off.

Marilyn removed her knife from her belt and began toying with it, she needed to recover from the emotional rollercoaster she’d been forced through. 

On the other hand Daryl seemed unphased, truthfully he was in a state too, but didn’t want to let Marilyn see that. It might worry her and he didn’t want that, he didn’t want to worry anybody.


	5. Chapter 5

“You riding with me still?” Daryl asked her as they took the motorcycle down from the back of the truck. “My jacket is in their somewhere, you can have it.” 

“Thankyou.” She said and minutes later she had the oversized denim snugly wrapped around her.

Having fled the CDC, the group was heading out of the city, to Fort Benning. To save on fuel T-Dogs church van and Shane’s jeep were going to be abandoned. They’d ride in Daryls truck instead. There was space for everyone now, they’d lost people after all.

“Sure.” Marilyn held Daryls waist tightly as he pushed off from the dirt path. She tried not to let her hands slip as they rode through the county. Her hair flew around in the wind. Just holding on to somebody, anybody, seemed to comfort her. Today had been too much.

As he drove on, Daryl tried to adjust to the feeling of Marilyns gentle hands around his torso, and her weight against his back. He’d never been this close to somebody. Not in a long time at least.

He didn’t know why he’d offered her a ride. Maybe he could tell she didn’t want to be in the RV, with all of the others. He hadn’t seen Marilyn integrate herself in the group whilst everyone was together. She was part of it no doubt, but he understood why she kept her distance.

After an hour or so of riding, Daryls motorbike slowed, ahead, their seemed to be stalled traffic, filling the road. Again, the stench of death pierced Marilyn nose. 

Holding one arm round Daryls waist still, she took out her knife, holding it carefully at her side. If a walker came, she wanted to be able to take it down.Carefully, Daryl was snaking through the cars, followed by the RV and the cherokee.

A mechanical bang and a hiss came from the RV. Hearing the noise everybody stopped. Marilyn hopped off the bike, as Daryl used his foot to push down the kickstand. 

“Radiator hose is busted.” Dale explained as a cloud of steam rose from the engine of the RV. Everybody was stood round questioning what to do.

“Bound to be a perfectly fine one round here somewhere though.” Dale added. 

“Go through the cars, might as well find some supplies whilst we’re here.” Rick instructed, looking round the group, who were tired and sweaty.

They dispersed slowly, Lori and Carol tasing their kids only a small way away from the RV.

Marilyn went off on her own. It was strange;walking through these empty cars. Thinking about who used to drive them, who left them here. 

She came across a black sedan and popped the trunk with relative ease. There were a few non descript bags of clothes, through which Marilyn picked. A pair of hiking boots were lain in a cardboard box. 

Leant down on the edge of the car she pulled out the laces, swapping them for her own, which had become tattered and frayed.

In the glovebox, there was a car manual, a pair of sunglasses and a photo. It was of a small family, smiling on a porch. Marilyn left that where it was and closed the glovebox. 

A pack of gum caught her eye though, next to a pack of marlboro cigarettes. She pocketed both. Despite being a non smoker herself she figured Daryl might want them.

The air freshener was held up by a light blue ribbon, she unlooped it, it was the sort of thing that might please a girl around Sophias age.

“Hey,” Carols voice asked from beside her. “Is this useful?” 

The woman was holding a miniature first aid kit.

Marilyn nodded and smiled, turning to Carol and giving her the ribbon.

“Sophia like hair ribbons?” She asked.

Carol smiled, crows feet wrinkling around her eyes. “Yes she does. Thankyou.” 

As they picked through the cars they didn’t find much. Sophia found some duct tape, Marilyn found a Leatherman.

Just as Marilyn popped the trunk of another car, she turned backward, Rick was crouched down in between vehicles, gesturing for her to stay quiet and get under a vehicle. 

Before she could ask any questions, she saw a walker approaching. Crouching, she dashed ahead, slipping under a truck. 

Her breath was laboured. The hard concrete beneath was uncomfortable, but she tried to calm herself. If everyone stayed quiet and stayed safe, there would be no trouble.

From beneath the car her eyes squinted as she watched a large group of walkers meander down the highway. Passing the RV.

Quietly, she crossed her arms and tried to keep her head down. Every nerve in her body was shot with adrenaline, the urge to run was overwhelming, but she fought it and stayed still.

Dust swept around the concrete, through Marilyns dark hair, and she kept her eyes forward and body pressed to the floor. 

Low growls rang out, and slowly but surely rotting feet with worn out shoes shuffled past. The smell was stifling. 

It was horrifying. To stop herself from panicking Marilyn began to count from one to ten, slowly. She kept her eyes down. It was better to focus on the ground and wait. They would all pass, everybody would be ok, she was sure of it.

Eventually the low moans faded into the distance. Marilyn looked to her right and noticed a human arm emerge from below a walker body. Bending awkwardly to see who it was, she saw Daryl sit up. He then lifted another corpse away and helped someone else up, from what she could see if was T-Dog, and he was hurt.

As she was shifting her body weight, ready to crawl out, she heard Sophias screams. High pitched and panicked cries, they were worse than the garbled groans that walkers made. 

Checking that the coast was clear, Marilyn pushed herself into the light. Quietly, she ran to Carol who was sobbing and looking to the forest at the side of the highway. 

“There’s two walkers after my baby.” Carol cried, covering her mouth in anguish. 

Most of the group had gathered now, all looking on as Rick ran into the tree line after Sophia and the walkers.

Dales eyes widened with shock when T-Dog walked into view. Turning, Marilyn realised that he had somehow sliced his arm in the whole debacle. 

She ran over to him and sat him down in the passengers seat of one of the abandoned vehicles. Carefully, she raised his wrist. This was very bad. Usually she’d have stitches, good lighting and a sanitary environment, but she had to make do. 

Holding T-Dogs hand she pressed it onto his wound and scarlet blood trickled through her fingers. The group were torn between waiting at the side of the road for Sophia and Ricks return and watching Marilyn work.

“Glenn,” She called the young man over. “Can you stay with him, let him keep pressure on the wound and keep his arm up ok?” 

He adjusted his baseball cap and nodded. 

In the RV, Marilyn stepped over a rotting walker corpse, it’s eye socket destroyed and bloody. 

Finding Dales first aid kid she dashed out and began to patch T-Dog up.

After she was done his arm had stopped bleeding, and it was bandaged up securely.

“Keep an eye on your arm,” She instructed him, “high temperatures, swelling, discolouration - anything - I need to know.” She instructed him.

T-Dog looked to the ground and frowned. “God bless you.” He said in thanks

“No problem.” Marilyn replied.

She drank some water and made sure Carol did too, trying to reassure the woman that her daughter would be back soon. 

But instead of two people, only one returned. Rick hiked up the bank with a worried look on his face.

It wasn’t long before Rick was asking people to go back out with him. 

“Daryl you track right?” He asked. 

Daryl nodded and paced on the spot. 

“Glenn, Shane I could use the manpower?” Rick looked up at them hopefully.

“Sure.” Glenn nodded feverishly, arms crossed over his chest. 

Marilyn, who had previously been on the outskirts of the group, stepped forward. 

The eyes of the men turned to her. 

“What if she’s hurt?” Marilyn asked quietly, not wanting Carol to hear her. “I can come with you.” 

Rick looked hesitant, “What about T-Dog?” 

“He’s stable.” Marilyn nodded. “I know the woods.” 

Daryl piped up, “She does” 

Marilyn was surprised that he would stand up for her like that. He himself didn’t want to be the only one familiar with the landscape.

Pensive, Rick considered her, five seemed like a lot. But she had a point. She was properly medically trained, she knew the woods. It made sense.

Rick nodded, “Come on.” 

They’d followed the path Rick had taken when he first ran after Sophia, to no avail. Daryl had tracked her footprints and it were as if she was headed back, at least until something spooked her, and she dramatically changed course. After a while of searching to no avail, Rick changed his plan.

“You two go back,” Rick instructed nodding to Glenn and Shane, “Marilyn I still need you.” 

Marilyn nodded. She would find Sophia and she would find her safe and well. They kept trudging through the humid forest. 

Rick was on point, followed by Daryl and then her. The sound of a twig snapping rang out in the distance. Instinctively, the trio crouched. Ricks revolver pointed ahead and Daryls crossbow was poised. Marilyn herself held her knife out defensively. All ears were perked up.

They took a few steps closer, leaves rustling under foot. Over the edge of a slight bank, a walker was stumbling along. 

Daryl gestured for Rick to head left, and for himself and Marilyn to go right, surrounding the walker.

Ahead of the corpse, Rick ran down the hill. The walker groaned, it’s long hair shaking. Daryl let loose a bolt, striking the walker through the head and dropping it to the ground. 

“You ok?” Rick asked Marilyn. He’d noticed she was quiet, staring ahead with watchful eyes.

She nodded, following Daryl toward the crumpled body. He put his foot on its back and pulled out the now bloodied arrow. 

“Sophia.” Daryl called out, as Rick and Marilyn looked out for any sign of the girl. Nothing was seen or heard.

Kneeling beside the walker, Rick donned a pair of workman’s gloves. He studied its hands and mouth. 

“What you looking for?” Daryl asked, leaning nearer Marilyn to get a better look at the body. 

Ricks eyes didn’t shift from the body, Marilyns darted between the two men and thw corpse infront of them. 

“Skin, under the fingernails.” Rick replied. “He’s been feed, recently.” He used a gloved hand to gesture to the bloody mouth. 

Breathing heavily at the god awful stench rick removed a piece of bloody skin from the mouth. “Got flesh caught in its teeth.” 

The three of them looked at it with interest and concern.

“Can’t fell if its human.” Marilyn remarked. “Too bloody.” 

Rick looked at her and nodded, it wasn’t hard to see he blamed himself. She didn’t know why, it wasn’t his fault. 

“Only one way to tell for sure.” Rick remarked.

He took out his knife, and ripped open the walkers shirt, preparing to slice open its stomach.

“I’ll do it,” Daryl offered, standing over the walker and pulling out his knife. “How many kills you skinned and gutted in your life? And anyway, mines sharper.”

Marilyn had put her gloves on by now, and had tied her hair back out of her face. She didn’t feel like getting it bloody. 

Legs shoulder width apart, the walker body in between them, Daryl adjusted his grip before driving the knife down through the rotted skin and muscle. He repeated the action with vigour and a slight grunt, as Rick grimaced slightly, turning his head from the gore. 

“Here comes the bad part.” Daryl muttered, digging his hands into the guts with a squelch. Covering his hand with his mouth, Rick nearly retched as Daryl pulled out intestine and sinew, discarding organs by the side of the body.

Without saying a word, Marilyn pushed her hand through the disturbingly cold organs and pulled out a grey, grisly and swollen stomach. Daryl was taking too long, playing round with the guts as if this were a dissection, well, she guessed it kinda was.

Daryl and Rick stared at her as she held it, they were surprised at the fact she didn’t flinch at the smell. 

“Im a nurse.” She remarked, handing the bloated organ to Daryl. Who stared at her slightly incredulously. Guess blood and guts don’t bother her then? He thought. 

Rick on the other hand was gagging at the stench, as Marilyn passed the stomach to Daryl.

“Yeah, he had a big meal not long ago.” Daryl felt the weight of the stomach in his hands. “I feel it in there.” He handed the delightful package to Rick.

With a strained effort and heavy breathing , Rick opened the stomach. It smelt like shit because it practically was, bar the blood and rot that also pervaded the air.

Daryl poked in his knife, taking out a small animal sized skull. 

“Gross bastard, had himself a woodchuck for lunch.”. He remarked, flicking the skull of the top of the blade.

“At least we know.” Rick remarked, getting up and walking from the body. 

“Yeah at least we know.” Daryl said, following him.

No words passed Marilyns lips, she simply stood up and took the same steps as Daryl, the leaves all different shades of brown.

They walked for a little longer until Rick decided to return to the group. No use wandering in circles. 

“You didn’t find anything?” Carol sobbed, watching the three of them walk up the bank. 

Marilyn hesitated, before shaking her head. It was hard. Sophia was out there, alone. That was a thought which put even Daryl on the edge of emotion. 

“No use hunting in the dark.” He stated. 

“We’ll look again tommorow morning, all of us.” Rick promised the mother, who was now crying to flood the world. 

At the edge of the group, Marilyn tried not to cry, not to speak. It was better that way.

She stayed on top of the RV that night, slowly drinking her water and eating an ungodly amount of peanuts which had stayed solid. Laying on her back, she looked at the stars. A warm black blanket, again scavenged, lay over her, and she used her backpack as a pillow. 

All of the little dots of light in the sky gave her hope, that they would find Sophia, go to Fort Bennington and be safe. It was hard not to doubt it. 

Either way the stars would be there, and she found comfort in that, letting her eyelids slip shut.

Below Marilyn, on the ground, the rest of the group slept. 

Dale, Andrea and Carol were packed in the RV. Glenn had his head rested back on the window as he sat by the RVs table, he snored softly. Quietly, Carol was crying, praying Sophia was alive and safe.

Beside them Rick sat in the cherokee, slumbering. In the back Lori held Carl in her arms as she slept. Shane was asleep in his own truck, happy not to dream, just to rest. 

Daryl had slung his small bag onto the bed of a pickup truck, and lay on the cold metal, staring up into the black sky. The stars were pretty that evening, he thought about everybody, everything, the herd, Merle, Sophia and finally Marilyn, before drifting off into a much needed sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Marilyn was up before everyone else, it was becoming a habit.   
She sipped at her water and tied her hair into loose pigtails, leaving a few strands loose at the front. It was a hot day. 

The others woke and began heating food, eating and gathering stuff together. It was decided that the search would continue today. 

In the woods, Carol was put on point. If Sophia was hearing a voice it had to be her mother.

Sweat rolled down from Marilyns temple as they walked along. Nothing came to fruition, they found tracks and lost them. They even came across a tent but the only value that held was a small handgun. 

The sun was high in the sky, and they kept on walking. Carol looked like a startled doe as she stepped over a fallen log, her eyes widening in surprise when church bells rang out. 

“Come on! If we heard it she might have heard or too! Hell she could be ringing it!” Rick told everyone as they began running toward the source of sound.

They ran out of the tree line, Marilyns hair swaying in the breeze. Please, please let it be Sophia, she wished. 

Holding their guns to their sides and running through a sunny graveyard, the group stopped at a white church. Marilyn read its sign, Southern Baptist. 

“There’s no steeple.” Shane observed, the bell had stopped ringing now. “We got the wrong church.”

Rick looked to the patchy grass covering the ground. “We should look inside anyway.” 

With a kick, Shane collapsed the door and went in, followed by Daryl and Rick.

Marilyn stayed outside. It was hot, and she seemed to be feeling useless.

“You alright?” Glenn asked her, his voice still high pitches despite his age.

Furrowing her brows, Marilyn nodded. “Just want to find her.” 

“We will.” Glenn nodded. He was just trying to get through everything. Taking things a day at a time. 

“Here.” Marilyn said, holding out the leatherman. “I found it yesterday, figured you’d make more use of it than me.” 

“Thanks.” Glenn smiled, pocketing the tool. Truthfully, Marilyn had scared him at first, not talking, taking down walkers like it was nothing. But now he’d warmed up to her, he found her quietness comforting. She was calming.

“It’s clear.” Rick announced from the porch.

Carl ran up the steps, Lori not far behind him, followed by Andrea and Carol. Hesitantly, Glenn looked to the ground, before walking in. 

In the sunshine, Marilyn waited. It was nice out here, warm but not as humid as in the forest. Peaceful, almost.

At least until the sound of a bell rang out again. Marilyn looked upward, definitely no steeple. Glenn and the others ran out. 

Running over to the side of the church, he noticed the wire connecting a speaker to a small box. 

“It’s on a loop.” He said frustratedly were he ripped out the wires, ceasing the synthetic sound.

“I’m going to head back in for a bit.” Carol announced, hugging her cardigan around her closely. 

Rick nodded silently and followed her in. Glenn a few paces behind him, removing his baseball cap as he went.

“Me too.” Lori said solemnly, holding Carls hand as she walked inside.

Marilyn crossed her legs and sat on steps. The forest looked green from here, she was sure there’d be plenty to hunt in it. Maybe Sophia had found something, foraged it? She hoped so. She was thinking about all the possibilities so hard, she didn’t even notice Daryl sit on the lowest step, crossbow slung over his back.

They sat in silence for a while, before she produced her bottle of water and offered it to him.

“Hey,” she said, holding out the bottle. Daryl turned around with a raised eyebrow. “I haven’t seen you drink much today.” 

Daryl took the bottle, and took a few fat gulps. 

“Thanks.” He handed it back to her, facing forward, hoping his hair looked alright from behind. He’d always thought Marilyn was good looking, but seeing her gut that walker yesterday, seeing her patch up T-Dog, he felt things he’d never felt before. 

She was different, at least to him.

Marilyn wasn’t even looking at him anymore, let alone analysing his hair. She was wiping the edge of her shirt on her knife. When she had something to do, she liked to achieve it. She was naturally anxious sometimes. 

The group split up, Shane, Carl and Rick insisted they stay out whilst the rest head back to the group.

Following them back to the highway, Marilyn zones out their chatter. All she could hear was the slight wind, the rustle of the canopy above.

A single gunshot, a mile or so away, pierced the air. Marilyn snapped out of her daze. Something was very wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

The gunshot hung heavy over everyone’s minds. Their level of concern was raised. Marilyn trudged behind the group.

From ahead Marilyn heard a loud scream, as Andrea stumbled away from a walker, which seemed to have come out of nowhere.

Avoiding a low hanging tree branch, Marilyn tried to reach her, but she was far away, pinned down.

Andrea screamed and kicked but the walkers jaws reached closer and closer to her face. Racing, the loud footfalls of a horse approached.

From beside Daryl and Lori, Marilyn watched as a horse, with a glossy liver chestnut coat, stormed over Andrea, it’s rider taking the walker out with a baseball bat. 

The horse turned. It’s rider was a pale young woman, with a straw stetson and a worried expression. 

“Lori Grimes?” She asked frantically. “Are you Lori Grimes? Carl’s been shot, he’s still alive. Ricks with him. Come on.” 

Shocked at the news Lori laced forward, kicking herself up onto the horse behind Maggie. 

“Head half a mile down the highway, you’ll see the road that leads to our farm. Surname on the mailbox is Greene. Rick wants Marilyn too.” She said breathlessly, spurring the horse back round where she came from.

They paused for a second.

Daryl hesitated for a second, they didn’t know these people. It could be dangerous. In shock, Andrea stood around. Glenn was bewildered by the farm girl.

Mustering her courage, Marilyn spoke “Take me.” She told Daryl. Nothing else had to be said. Daryl nodded and they began running through the woodland, back up onto the highway.

As the pair dashed past, Dale and T-Dog stood up, opening their mouths in surprise and confusion. 

Her black hair whipped round her face as they ran to Daryls motorcycle.

“Come on.” Daryl told her, and as he felt her slender hands securely round his waist he kicked off, the engine roaring as they made their way to the farm. Glenn and Andrea could explain stuff when they got back. 

Marilyn hated the idea of leaving Carol, especially like this, but Carl needed her help.

Determination kept Daryl riding, he didn’t know if he’d ever driven this fast before. 

The dusty paths of the Greene farm led up to a large white farmhouse. 

Hastily, without catching her breath, Marilyn ran to the porch. 

“Go back.” She told Daryl, who nodded and turned the bike around. 

She stepped up to the door, brushing her hair back nervously and knocked twice.

An older looking woman, with pale blond hair streaked with grey opened the door, welcoming her in.

Rick and Lori sat up when they saw her. 

“Is this your nurse?” An elderly man asked. 

“I am.” Marilyn nodded. “Please. Tell me everything”. 

The old man introduced himself as Hershel, explained how his brother in law Otis accidentally shot Carl. Otis and Shane were now getting supplies for a second surgery. 

Marilyn nodded, absorbing the information. Carl had suffered major blood loss, the bullet was fragmented and still inside him, there was internal bleeding and not enough blood was reaching the brain causing infrequent seizures.

“How long ago did you give blood?” She asked Rick, whose shirt was stained red, contrasting his sweaty white skin. 

“Hour or so, little longer.” Rick stuttered. 

“He needs more.” Hershel said, gesturing to Carl, who was as white as bedsheets by now. 

Marilyn nodded, over the next two hours she transfused more blood, kept Carl from hitting his head whenever he would fit, comforted Lori and ensured Rick stayed calm and sipped his orange juice.

Glenn and T-Dog had arrived, bringing some heavy prescription narcotics. Marilyn smiled at both of them tiredly as she continued to see to Carl.

All she did was work. She was mentally and physically tired by the end of the night. Only Shane had returned, but he had retrieved the equipment necessary for surgery and it had been done. Carl would be ok.

That night, Marilyn lay with a blanket over her, on one of Hershels downstairs sofas. She hadn’t eaten or washed, too worn out to do anything after the ordeal.

But Carl was ok, that was her aim and it was achieved.

A mile away, in the RV, Daryl lay on the floor. Carol was crying about Sophia still and he couldn’t sleep. He was worrying. Stupid. He was stupid. He rolled into his side and tried to sleep. He’d been out with Andrea an hour or so earlier, looking for Sophia to no avail.

He shut his heavy eyelids, and drifted off.


	8. Chapter 8

Marilyn woke early as the dawn rose, out of the window she saw Hershel milling about in the front of the farm, moving pails and tools around. 

She headed to the master bedroom to check on Carl, where his parents were sat by him. The boys breathing seemed steady. He was in recovery now. 

In the small bathroom, Marilyn splashed cold water over her face and neck. It helped cool her down, and feel more clean. Tiredly, she walked out to the porch, sitting on the front steps.

Half an hour later or so the RV, Cherokee and Daryls motorbike all drove into Hershels front yard. 

Marilyn smiled softly and tiredly at Carol, she didn’t feel completely awake yet. She hugged the woman softly. Daryl walked up to her, and as Marilyn was about to explain things, she felt the worlds crumble on her tongue, as things went black and she fell into a strong pair of arms.

“It’s alright, she’s coming to.” Hershels voice said from above her. Marilyn shifted her head, looking up at a cream coloured ceiling. She was on a couch and Hershel was sat on a wooden stool beside her.

“When was the last time you ate?” Hershel asked slowly. Carol was sat behind him, looking at her expectantly.

“Yesterday morning.” Marilyn explained. She sat up and swung her feet onto the floor. Carol extended a hand and steadied her.

Hershel pressed his thin lips together. “You saved that boy last night. I couldn’t have done it otherwise.” 

Marilyn nodded. Carl was ok. 

“Here.” Hershel gave her a glass of orange juice. “Take the day off, you barely slept last night.” 

Again, she nodded, thanking Hershel for his kindness and hospitality. He left the room, shutting the door gently. 

“You had us all worried.” Carol said to her. 

Marilyn looked down. “It’s no big deal.” 

Caringly, Carol put a hand round her shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze.

She took a few minutes to have her orange juice, and then put on her boots and walked out of the room. 

It was a warm day. Carol led her out to where the group was settling in. Glenn beamed and ran up to her tilting his hat upwards. 

“You ok?” He asked her. 

Marilyn sighed, “Long night.”

“You betcha.” Dale announced from the top of the RV. “From what I heard you were busy performing miracles.”

She shook her head and looked down. No she hadn’t. Otis was the real hero, the guy who shot Carl, apparantely he’d sacrificed himself so Shane could bring back the supplies for the surgery.

Marilyn stood beside Daryl at Otis’ funeral.

Hershel stood with a weathered old Bible and a cane, reading a passage. “Blessed be God, Father of our Lord, Jesus Christ. Praise be to him the gift of our brother Otis.”

Her mind wandered, to the golden and green fields of grass which swayed in the wind. Members of the Greene household lay rocks atop the grave. Shane spoke a few words about Otis last moments and such. Marilyn had started feeling faint again.

After the funeral she checked on Carl, his blood pressure had improved as had his breathing.

“Hey,” Carol called as she stepped out on the porch. “I’m goimg to spend some time on the highway. Wouldn’t mind it if you came.” 

Marilyn nodded. The women spent a long time there. Not saying anything. That was why Carol had asked Marilyn to be with her, because she knew she wouldn’t say anything, no false comforts, no prayers or hopes or wishes.

Her hair wrapping around her neck in the cool breeze, Marilyn yawned. On the bonnet of Carols cherokee, there was a message for Sophia written in white paint and a mixture of food and drink and a blanket in case she came back.

Softly, Marilyn moved her fingers to the back of her neck. She could feel the round dots of scar tissue, long faded, but still there.

“You ok?” Carol asked.

She took her hand from her neck and nodded.

“Look.” Carol said. Marilyn turned, as Shane and Andrea drove up along the highway. Their car stopped and they walked over.

Shane waited outside the car, leaning against it with his arms crossed and a slight scowl on his face.

“We’re all praying for her.” Andrea said, resting her hand on Carols shoulder.

At the touch Carol flinched, and turned to Andrea with a scowl on her face.

“I don’t want your thoughts or prayers.” She said. “Come on.” She gestured to Marilyn, arms still crossed.

Marilyn looked at Andrea with a sympathetic shrug and made her way to the car. She sat in the back with Carol. It was hot, Marilyn could feel her nose and cheeks would have become slightly sunburnt, a peachy red brushing her face. Oh well.

On returning home she spent a few hours looking after Carl. Rick hadn’t left his side. The boy had a large bandage on his chest but he’d be alright so long as he kept stable. If anything, Marilyn was too worn out to think about the other possibilities. She was used to being tired now. Too used to it.

By the time the sky was dark, Hershel had told Marilyn to go rest. She rather liked Hershel, not his rules which forbade guns on the property, but his faith and manner. It was comforting.

Marilyn smoothed out the t-shirt she was wearing, and stepped down the white porch steps. Dark green grass softened her footsteps. As she neared the RV, Daryl walked round it, nearly knocking her over.

He held her steady and when she’d balanced they looked at each other in silence. 

“Thankyou. For this morning.” She said, looking up at him and holding her elbows. He had a cigarette between his lips.

Daryl looked her up and down, unused to the gratitude. “Don’t mention it.”

Marilyn looked to the floor. He was a good guy. Daryl plucked the cigarette from between his lips and looked at the woman stood in front of him. The sun had brought out a layer of freckles, and their was a small piece of hay in Marilyns hair, just behind her ears.

She saw the cigarette in his hand move quickly toward her head and flinched, noticeably.

Daryl dropped his arm and she relaxed. “You’ve just got a piece of hay in your hair.” 

“Oh.” Marilyn ran a finger through her locks and brushed it out. “Sorry, my mom used to-“ she stopped mid sentence staring at the cigarette, regretting how much she’d said. “Goodnight.” 

Marilyn walked past him and into the RV, leaving him stood in the warm night.

He dropped the butt to the ground and stamped it out. He knew that reaction, that flinch and he most definitely wanted to know how that sentence ended. It made him sad, all he’d wanted to do was take the damn hay out of her hair, or at least point it out. 

“Hey sweetie.” Carol said weakly as Marilyn stepped inside the light RV. There was a large white flower in a beer bottle on the table.

Marilyn shot her a small smile, taking a blanket and laying on the floor. Fuck. Daryl was probably offended at worst and confused at best. She whispered goodnight to Carol and tried to drift asleep. 

Either way her hand found it’s way to the back of her neck as she desperately fought the thoughts of what her mom had done, and all the feelings she had about it. Much like the dead, they just kept resurrecting.

In his tent, Daryl lay down and shifted his weight to get comfortable. One hand was behind his head as he relaxed. Shit. He’d keep an eye on Marilyn, he liked her too much not to. He was an idiot for scaring her in the first place though, and for what? To take something out of her hair? What was he some sort of Romeo? 

Nah. He didn’t think so.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Daryl was riding through the woodland on one of the farm horses, thinking about Marilyn and how he would cook the squirrel he just caught when he saw it. Even looking at damn squirrels made him think about her.

The others had gridded up the area and were out searching too. Carol had it in her mind that they’d be making dinner for the Greenes as a way of thanks. He didn’t mind who made dinner as long as he got to eat it. Either way it was a distraction from Sophia. He didn’t mind the farm, he could tell some were more sweet on it than others. Glenn in particular had an eye for one of Hershels daughters. That kid man.

As he let his thoughts entertain him he kept his eyes and senses sharp, gripping the reins with his sturdy hands and that’s when he saw it.

It was small, and the faded fabric fit well with the landscape but he sure as hell knew what he saw. It looked like Sophias doll. The one she’d had with her when she was chased off the highway. 

The mud and dirty water which pooled at the bottom of the ravine had stained it, but Daryl knew what it was. He adjusted his footing and made his way down, treading carefully in the shallow water  
and sand.

“Sophia!” He yelled stepping backward to better take in his surroundings.

There was no reply.

Daryl took the doll and climbed back up the ridge, swinging himself onto the horse he’d borrowed and starting on home.

He’d barely travelled ten yards when a flock of birds shot up from the bush, startling his horse.

“Woah, easy.” He comforted the animal as  
it huffed. It continued walking.

Daryl heard a sharp hiss, and the horse bucked and whinnied at the surprise. He was thrown off, and sent tumbling down the ridge.

Rocks dug into him and as he landed awkwardly on the rocky crop, Daryl heard a mechanical click and felt a sharp pain through the left side of his torso.

He slid down the waterfall, landing with an unceremonious splash into the pool below. Stupid damn snake. Stupider damn horse.

“Ah.” Daryl said, clutching his wound as he lay in the shallows. “Son of a bitch.”

A scarlet red patch had appeared on his forehead, he must’ve hit it pretty bad. He grunted as he reached the sand banks. A crossbow bolt had pierced his left side. Superficially. But still, it  
hurt like a bitch.

He ripped the sleeves from his shirt and  
tourniquetted the wound. His eyes looked up to the steep climb above. His breathing was sharp. 

Finding a long enough, sturdy enough stick Daryl waded through the murky waters, searching for his crossbow. The shallow ripples of his movement spreading over the beige surface in the water.

He hit something metal, reached down and retrieved his crossbow, slinging it over his bruised and bleeding back. That’s when he heard the groans. 

Meanwhile, Marilyn was sat with Lori, Carol, Patricia and Beth back at the farm, peeling potatoes and carrots in the kitchen.

“So where are you from?” Beth asked, her round eyes looking up at Marilyn.

“Outskirts of Telfair County” She replied with a smile, “My family lived there for generations, I moved up closer to Atlanta for work.” 

Beth nodded, the young girl was happy to have some new faces to talk to. She tried to be quiet, but her will broke after a few minutes. 

“Do you have a boyfriend?” The teenager inquired.

“Manners Beth.” Patricia said with a faux scowl.

Marilyn smiled to herself, “No, I don’t.” Shed had them, just not for a while, and they were never anything serious anyway. 

“You’re too pretty not to have a boyfriend, i’m going to find you one.” Beth smiled.

“Thankyou Beth.” Marilyn stood up and put her peeled bowl of potatoes on the counter. “I appreciate it.” 

The women laughed.

“I never thought I’d be so happy to see a potato peeler.” Carol giggled. She was the fastest out of all of them, peeling and dicing as she went. 

“I’m just happy i’m not roasting squirrel over a fire tonight.” Lori mused happily.

Marilyn smiled warmly as she walked outside and looked to the RV. 

“Hey,” A familiar voice called from infront of her. Glenn jogged up and readjusted his cap. 

“You alright?” Marilyn asked and he nodded

“Yeah, I’ve been with Maggie.” He responded, dust kicking up over his shoes as he walked. 

Marilyn raised her eyebrows suggestively. “Well she’s in the kitchen. Have fun.”

“How did you know? I didn’t think it was that obvious. I used protection but-.” Glenn said. 

Noticing Marilyns wide eyes he paused. “You didn’t know. Ah. Um-“ 

Marilyn shook her head “Don’t worry about it.Your secrets safe.” 

She pulled out her Field Guide of North American Flowers and picked up where she’d left off at the CDC. Sitting in the shade, Marilyn enjoyed the peace and warm breeze of the farm. Until a ruckus came from the RV. 

“Walker!” Andrea shouted. 

Marilyn perked her head to see the stumbling figure in the distance.

Whilst everyone was shouting and running toward the walker, Marilyn had put down her book. Before she could properly react Andrea had taken a shot. 

Her hands reached instinctively for her knife at the loud noise. Even more worrying were Ricks cries.

It wasn’t a walker. It was Daryl.

“Is he hit?!” She asked as Shane and Rick dragged   
him into the house.

“Grazed. Side of the head.” Shane spat. 

Marilyns face contorted into a worried frown. It looked bad. Daryl was real hurt.

“Seems pretty beat up too.” T Dog added.

“Go lay him down, I’ll fix him up.” Marilyn promised, running upstairs and fixing a bed for him to lay down on. From the looks of things she’d need painkillers, antibiotics, stitches, gauze and bandages. Daryl wasn’t in a good way.

He had blood smeared round his mouth, and was heaving badly as Shane and Rick lay him down on the bed.

“What the hells going on?” Hershel boomed as he paced into the room.

Marilyn flinched at the shout. “I’m sorry Hershel. Let me take care of this. Please.” She said.

He seemed to calm down. “What do you need?”

“Suture kit, antibiotics and disinfectant.” She rattled off the list.

Daryl felt soft pillow encompass his entire upper body and looked up to see Marilyn brushing the hair from his face. 

“Stay still. You’ll be right as rain in a little while.” She said, her own eyes focused on Daryls wounds.

He tried to calm his breathing. She looked like some sort of angel. He cursed himself internally. Stupid.

When her fingers lifted his shirt to inspect the wound he felt a cool ripple spread through his body, and tried his best to stay still.

As she clipped the final stitches shut, Daryl had stopped wincing and cursing enough to explain what he’d found.

Rick had layed a map out on the bed and Daryl had propped himself up on an elbow.

“I found it washed up ok a creek bed right there.” He explained, “The doll. She must’ve dropped it crossing somewhere.” 

“Cuts the grid almost in half.” Rick said. 

Hershel nodded from the chair he was sat on in the corner. 

“Yeah you’re welcome.” Daryl sarked, as Marilyn clipped the last of his stitches. He was holding some gauze to his head as he watched her fingers snip at the thread so precisely. It was hard to stay still under her touch and Daryl couldn’t tell wether it was the pain or the butterflies he felt around her that caused it.

“How’s it looking?” Rick asked Marilyn as she placed the scissors down. 

“It’s looking good. There’ll be a scar and a little rest period, but no other problems.” She nodded. 

She smiled at Daryl, and he dropped his scowl for a moment. He couldn’t be mad with her. It just didn’t work.

“I had no idea we’d be going through the antibiotics this quickly.” Hershel said, and Marilyn dropped her head in quiet frustration. He was right.

“Do you have any idea what happened to my horse?The old man continued. 

“Yeah the one who almost killed me?” Daryl retorted. 

“Daryl.” Marilyn whispered, she couldn’t help herself from scalding him. She didn’t want him annoying hershel anymore than he already had.

He looked up at her and she swore she could see a flash of regret in his eyes. 

“We call that one Nelly. As in nervous nelly.” Hershel explained as he stood up. “I could’ve told you she’d throw you if you’d bothered to ask.” 

Daryl lay upstairs in the bed for a while after that. He felt out of place, covered in dirt and grime on Hershels clean, white sheets. 

He could smell the food from downstairs, and heard the footsteps of someone approaching the door to his room.

“Hey.” It was Carol, smiling sweetly as she set down a plate and glass of water in the wooden bedside table. He was almost disappointed it wasn’t Marilyn, he knew she’d have said very little.

“I want to say thankyou. For doing what you did today for Sophia.” She explained with gratitude and sadness in equal measure. 

Daryl wanted to turn his head as she leant forward and planted a kiss on his forehead. 

“Mind the stitches.” He said. He didn’t know what else to say. 

“You did more for my little girl today than her own daddy did his whole life.” Carol looked to the floor in contemplation, letting the moment pass. 

“I didn’t do anything Rick or Shane wouldn’t have done.” He replied, head turned to the window, eyes fixed on the dark skies outside.

Carol lifted her head up to look Daryl in the eye, “I know. You’re every bit as good as them.”

“Says who?” Daryl doubted anyone cared, Merle was right he was a nobody, he was a nothing.

“I do. You know when Marilyn came downstairs after fixing you up she was shaking? She cares about you.”

Daryl kept his eyes forward. He didn’t want to know. There was a pause. Before Carol stood up.

“Eat your food.” She said, and walked out of the door closing it gently.

Daryl rested his head back carefully. Marilyn had probably just been tired, she’d been fainting a lot and just needed more food and sleep. That’s what he told himself anyway. 

Outside the dark window, a few hours later, Glenn was climbing the barn. He’d planned another rendezvous with Maggie and collected blankets and protection for the occasion. 

As the young man scaled the ladder into the barns hayloft he smelt rot, and flashing his light downward was met with the hungry eyes of at least a dozen walkers.

He gasped when he saw Maggies pale face prrrung through the hatch he’d climbed through. 

“You weren’t supposed to find out about this.” She said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Marilyn had let Carol plait her hair in two, said she needed to keep it out of her face whilst she was working. The two women had a pile of laundry and were using the old fashioned metal boards to clean out the dirt and sweat of dresses, shirts and trousers. Not to mention socks. The morning sun would help dry out the clothes faster.

Just beyond the house they watched as Lori and Carl helped feed the chicken, throwing the feed all over the dry earth. 

“That hats twice the size of his head you know?” Carol smiled as she placed a shirt in the basket for wet, clean clothes that were ready for drying.

“It suits him. He looks like he’s trying to find an outlaw to arrest or something.” Marilyn mused as she wrung out a wet cloth.

“Sophia finds it funny.” Carol commented, a tinge of regret on her words.

“Sure she does.” Marilyn smiled. She wasn’t going to tiptoe around Carol, she was just going to stay sensible and stay positive. 

The ladies returned to their own thoughts, soaking, washing, wringing and throwing the clothes in baskets. Marilyn watched as Carl ran off. She noticed Maggie Greene had sat on the rocking chair of her homes porch, staring pensively outside.

“We’re lucky to have you.” Carol said, breaking the quiet noise of the distant chickens and occasional cicada. “I know a lot of people look up to Rick, but you’ve saved a lot of people.” She smiled. 

Marilyn looked to the floor. “I want to teach people. Just in case.” 

“That’s a good idea.” Carol said. She wished the younger woman had a little more presence sometimes, but Marilyn was quiet, did what she had to, said what she had to. 

Heaving the basket on to her hip, Carol smiled again, the crows feet round her eyes wrinkling as she did so. 

“Hey.” Lori said as Glenn walked up to her, his baseball caps shadow unable to disguise his discomfort.

“Hey,” he said putting his hands on his hips and looking round. “Look Lori you’re pregnant! I can’t keep this to myself!” He said hushedly. “Please at least tell Marilyn. She’s a nurse, she’ll probably deliver the baby.” He pleaded.

“I don’t-“ Lori started, before reconsidering, Marilyn was sensible. She shook her head. “Tell her if you want.” 

Looking up, Glenn brushed his black hair back and nodded. “Thankyou.”

Marilyn had just finished hanging up all the washed clothes to dry when Glenn finally found her. 

As soon as she saw him she could tell something was up. 

“Everything ok?” She asked him.

“You can’t tell anyone what i’m about to say ok?

“Loris pregnant.” He whispered. Eyes glancing around as if people were just round the corner.

Marilyn was quiet for a second. “I’ve had some experience in midwifery. I’ll go talk to her about the plans we can make, what we can do to prepare.”

“Ok.” Glenn responded, a little reassured by her confidence. “Thanks.”

She returned to the laundry as he left, letting out a sigh when he was out of earshot. This wouldn’t be easy, not without anaesthesia or proper equipment. She’d need to go over plans, the different possibilities. What if the kid was born breach? Or if it was ectopic? Well. She’d deal with it. Hell knew how. 

By mid morning, she’d sat down and was reading the second chapter of her Field Guide of North American Flowers.

“Hey you headed to training with us?” Andrea asked, eyes peeking out from the brim of her hat as she holstered her pistol. 

Marilyn closed her book and shook her head. “I know my way round guns. Stay safe.” 

Andrea nodded her head assertively , as Marilyn paced away, back to where her stuff was. 

She rifled through her bag, not that there was much in it, and pulled out the cigarettes she’d found on the highway.

Smoothing out her vest she made her way over to Daryls tent. 

“Who is it?” A voice said gruffly from the opposite side of the tent as she approached. 

“Marilyn.” She said, “Wanted to check on you.”

Daryl squinted his eyes as he looked up at her rested against a log. “I’m fine.”

He looked as if he were cloud watching.

Kicking away some of the rocks and dirt, Marilyn sat next to daryl, and pulled the Marlboros out of her pocket. 

She held the sun bleached pack in her hands for a second, before passing them to Daryl. He propped himself up on an elbow and took one from the box.

“Didn’t think you were a smoker.” He said as he lit up.

Marilyn shook her head. “Just found them back on the highway.” 

She looked up at the sky. It was comforting at least that nothing would ever change the sky, clouds would come and go but it would always be there.

Daryl was intrigued by the way Marilyn just looked up. She seemed so peaceful, just quietly watching. He exhaled smoke lazily, there was something in her which he recognised in himself. He had no idea what it was but it was there.

A warm breeze brushed some of the hair from Marilyns face, but she stayed completely still, absorbed by the blue sky.

Daryl couldn’t admit to himself that he enjoyed the company, lying next to Marilyn in the dry grass, watching the floating clouds. But he didn’t hate it. 

He missed Merle, but he was kind of glad Marilyn had never met him. He was a mean son of a bitch.

For then though, at the farm, away from the others Daryl was happy to sit, not exchanging words.


	11. Chapter 11

Marilyn slept out in Carols tent that night, alone. The blankets Beth had offered her were soft, but cold. She pulled them over herself tighter. 

She looked up at the dark tent ceiling, the shadows of the foliage dancing on the fabric. Carl had been shot, Daryl was injured, Theodores arm had only just healed and now Lori was pregnant. She had herself, Hershel and maybe Patricia who’d be able to help if anything else came up and she was sure it would. 

As soon as she had the time she’d be teaching the others. Trying to get them to at least understand the basics, she’d have to modify things though, walkers kind of changed the game.

She dreamt of clouds, of the trees which she’d slept over those first few months. Of Daryl.

Crack. The wood split with a satisfying chop. Swinging the axe down seemed to bring some sort of peace to Marilyns outlook on things. It was repetitive. Stable.

It had been a few days since she’d learned about the pregnancy and she hadn’t managed to get it off her mind since. She hated to believe it but the whole thing reminded her of her own mom. The circumstances of her own childhood.

“We’ll be back soon ok?” She heard Maggie shout to Hershel as she and Glenn walked to one of the cars.

“Here. I got this.” T Dog said from behind her. “You need rest too.”

“Thankyou. How’s your arm feeling?” She asked him.

Holding the axe in one hand and showing off a straight scar on his arm he shrugged. 

“Feels good. Little tight maybe, but a helluva lot better than when it happened thank God.” He smiled, looking at the mark.

“Thankyou.” She smiled, patting him on the arm.

“So it’s wrapped this way?” Carol asked. She was practicing slings with Marilyn whilst they had the free time. 

The short haired woman had been practicing her technique on Marilyn. The white cotton of the sling reminded her of a doves wing, graceful almost.

“Yeah. You’re a natural.” She smiled, removing the impromptu sling and folding it back up. 

“Shane and Andrea have gone out, those two seem to be getting pretty close.” Carol noted, looking out over the farm.

Marilyn raised her brows and shrugged in response. It wouldn’t surprise her, she didn’t really think anything could surprise her.

Out of the farm house, she saw Rick approaching calmly, his hands rested at his belt. 

“Do you have a moment?” He asked her.

She nodded and put down the sling, wiping her hands on her jeans as she followed Rick. 

He stopped behind one of the trees and kept his head to the floor. 

She crossed her arms and said nothing. She knew nobody was hurt and things seemed to be going fine. Maybe it was something to do with Sophia that he didn’t want to say in front of Carol.

Ricks eyes flashed upward. “I just wanted to say thankyou - for looking after Carl these past weeks. It’s,” He paused contemplatively looking to the ground and readjusting his stance. “Thankyou. For saving him.” 

Marilyn nodded, and placed her hand on Ricks shoulder. “It’s going to be ok.” 

With that she nodded genially and made her way back to Carol.

After a while Marilyn made her way back to the tent, and began sharpening her knife out of nervous habit.Her dad always used to joke that she’d wear it to a stump when she got worried.

She put it down after a little while and took a deep breath. It was hard not to sob sometimes. Amongst some of Carols stuff was a small pocket mirror. With a click it opened and Marilyn took a look at herself. 

Her brown hair had formed waves around her neck, and reached just below her shoulders now. Her freckled nose and cheeks were tinged peachy with the sun. Beneath her eyes were pale brown bags.

She adjusted her hair a little. Things would be fine. Tucking her blue bandana into the waistband of her jeans she took a deep breath.

The metal knock of a gate being slammed shut drew her out of the tent prematurely. She turned to see Maggie striding toward Lori, followed by an anxious Glenn.

“Hey we got your stuff!” Maggie shouted furiously, her brown hair shaking as she paced up to Lori. 

“Maggie hang on, please.” Glenn said as he caught up behind her. He looked pretty ruffled and anxious himself.

“Come on, in here.” Lori faltered walking toward her tent. 

Marilyn exchanged confused and worried glances with Glenn. Maggies irritation seemed to have taken control now. 

“Why? You got nothing to hide. Special delivery right here.” She plunged her hand into a paper bag and began throwing its contents to the floor. “We got your lotion, your special shampoo and conditioner, your soap opera digest!” 

Her bangs had fallen infront of her eyes now and she was breathing heavily with frustration. 

Marilyn stepped a little closer to Lori, exchanging glances. 

“Maggie I-“ Lori was cut off.

“Next time you want something get it your damn self! We’re not your errand boys.” Maggie commanded, Lori couldn’t calm her down, even Marilyn stepping infront of Lori didn’t diffuse the situation . 

Bending to the ground Maggie swiped a small box from the dirt. She threw it at Lori. 

“And here’s your abortion pills.” She glared at the woman, before striding off the way she came, bumping into Glenn as she went. He looked bewildered, hopelessly blinking, before turning round to follow her, no doubt in attempt to calm her down.

“Are you ok?” Marilyn asked Lori, her eyebrows raised in worry. 

She nodded, still a little dumbfounded by the whole interaction. and sat down at the bench, shortly followed by Marilyn.

“Don’t worry. It’s all going to be ok. It will all be alright.” She tried to comfort Lori who’s head rested in her hands weakly. 

The older woman turned to her. “Did Glenn tell you?”

A cool breeze sent Marilyns hair fluttering. She nodded. 

Marilyn held Loris hand comfortingly. 

“Thankyou, for Carl. For this.” Lori said, her hazel eyes brimming with honesty. 

Modestly Marilyn shook her head, she really didn’t know how to take praise sometimes. She didnt deserve it half the time.

Remembering the box of pills Maggie had seemed so incensed about, Marilyn spoke up. 

“Do you mind if I have a look at that medication?” She asked, hoping Lori would be willing enough to trust her. 

The cardboard box slid across the grain of the wood, and Marilyn read it. 

“What?” Lori asked, she’d noticed Marilyns large eyes focused on the packet. 

“You’re too far along for this to work. It’s the morning after pill.” She tried to explain. “Taking it could hurt you- or the-.” She faltered. 

Lori barely contained a sob. Imagining how awful the situation must feel, Marilyn put her hand on Loris back and pulled the woman into a hug. It was scary. 

They sat like that as Loris frail body hugged Marilyns. Rocking slightly as the leaves above were gently shaken with the wind. 

When some of the other group members began approaching they separated and quickly acted as if everything was normal again. Or at least as normal as things could be now.

When the sun had moved a little across the sky, Marilyn threw on Daryls jacket and made her way over to his tent. 

She let the tall, dry grass brush her legs and hands, taking in more of the scenery of the farm. It was a beautiful place. Over to the eastern side she could see Hershel and Jimmy fixing up some fences. Andrea and Shane must have arrived back, their parked up car said that much. Just by it she could see Shane and Dale having what looked like an argument. There was something weird about Shane. But she’d never really gotten as close to him as she had with everyone else. She didn’t want to. 

But she was close with Daryl. 

He noticed her approaching, she was holding a book in her hand and his jacket hung loosely about her. She suited it. Seeing her wear it made his heart pound.

She smiled and sat down beside the remains of a fire with which he’d been roasting squirrel for the past few days.

There didn’t need to be words between them.

Daryl looked at her scrutinisingly. Her steady turning of pages, her rosy lips, the way she’d drag her boot through the earth in little lines. 

An ache came from his side. The night before he’d lifted the bandage to check how it was healing. Marilyn and Hershel were miracle workers in his book. His thick fingers had traced the delicate stitches she’d left there. 

The whole thing could’ve turned real messy if he hadn’t got back when he did. Stupid damn horse. He returned to sharpening the end of a stick with his knife. 

He didn’t know how long had passed when Marilyn smiled at him, her blushed lips softly pouting.

“I’ll see you at breakfast. People want to see you’re ok.” She said, putting her hands deep into the jacket pockets. “Oh. Would you like your jacket back?” 

Daryl shook his head. He looked to the floor before plucking up some courage, trying to sound as genuine as he could, “It looks good on you.”

He could’ve sworn Marilyn blushed a little, before smiling again, and making her way back to the main congregation of tents.


	12. Chapter 12

Marilyn was pretty happy to see Daryl walking over to the group the next day. He still moved a little awkwardly due to his injury, but seemed relaxed anyway.

She took a few sips from her water bottle and rolled her shoulders round in her blue top. She hated feeling stiff in the morning. She remembered one of the other nurses she’d worked with had a full blown stretching routine she’d do before shifts, Marilyn smiled at that memory.

The farm was like a breath of fresh air, there were still challenges, Sophia was still missing, but it made a world of difference when there was guaranteed food and a bed to sleep in at the end of each day.

She waved at T-Dog as he rose from his tent and walked over to the group yawning. 

Over by a small fire pit Carol was busy scrambling eggs, and Marilyn was sat against a tree as everyone else finished their food. It felt good not to feel so hungry. 

Dale and Andrea were chatting, it was the first time she’d seen them do it so happily since Amy had died. That was good. Shane chewed on his food mechanically and tilted his police cap, surly as ever. Marilyn smiled at Carl and his parents, who were sat having breakfast in a little row.

It was comfortable. She finally felt like she was part of the group. 

She let her head rest back and look at the greenery above. When she got the chance she’d go out and forage, maybe ask Hershel if there was anything particular in the area.

Eyes flashing towards him, she questioned asking Daryl to go with her. She probably wouldn’t, she didn’t want to seem overbearing. She probably annoyed him. Pulling her knife out of its holster and picking up a small branch from the floor she carved out a small piece, and began whittling a small figure of a dove.

She’d barely finished the form of its folded wings when Glenn spoke up, his voice stuttering slightly.

“Um guys,” He held a hand to his chin in nervousness, “So- the barns full of walkers.”

Marilyn stopped whittling and put her knife back in her holster. She saw Glenn looking back at Maggie worriedly. 

They stood outside the barn. Close in its vicinity now they could hear the low groans coming from inside.

“You cannot tell me you’re ok with this.” Shane said frustratedly as he backed away from the barn doors.

“We’re not. But we’re guests here.” Rick said. 

Marilyn was stops on the outskirts of the little gathering. Why the hell would someone keep walkers? She hated the idea that if her mom or dad had been alive when the whole thing started, they could end up as rotting corpses. It was cruel. She thought it was safest to just put the things out of their misery. 

But Rick was right. It was Hershels call. 

“We can’t this isn’t our land.” Rick said, mostly to Shane, who as usual was wanting to take severe actions as quickly as anyone would let him.

“This is our lives man!” He retorted.

Glenn, not wanting Hershel to be alerted of the discovery instructed Shane to lower his voice.

Marilyn crossed her arms and pressed her lips together.

“We can’t just sweep this under the rug.” Andrea said from behind her in a confident stance.

“It ain’t right. Not remotely.” T-Dog added.

Shane shook his head at the situation and moved closer to Rick. “We gotta go in there, make things right. Or we leave. Look we’ve been talking about Fort Benning for a long time -“

“We can’t go.” Rick interrupted.

“Why Rick, why?” Shane argued. 

Carols usually quiet voice spoke up. “Because my daughters still out there.” 

Breathing heavily and holding his head in his hands Shane sighed slightly. “I think it’s all just time we consider the other possibilities.”

“We’re not leaving Sophia behind.” Rick stated. 

“We’ll find her.” Marilyn added. Shane’s eyes turning toward her in a manner that threatened her lest she let slip another word.

Carol had to know. They’d find her. Marilyn had a feeling they were going to find her soon. 

“We’re close to finding this girl I just found her damn doll the other day.” Daryl agreed, pacing slightly.

Shane laughed. “You found a doll Daryl that’s what you did you found a doll!”

“You don’t know what the hell you’re talking about!” He retorted.

After a few more insults Rick was breaking up a small scrap that had broken out. Shane had said something about Daryl scaring Sophia off that seemed to really light his fuse. 

Marilyn didn’t like all the shouting. She felt herself step back slightly.

“Just let me talk to Hershel.” Rick said as Shane had begun striding off. 

There was more shouting. Now more than ever the woods were looking appealing to Marilyn. The quiet. She just wanted Rick to talk to Hershel and come to a sensible conclusion.

She was snapped from her thoughts when the shouting reached a crescendo and the chains on the barn door rattled with walkers pushing against it.

She stepped back. Arguments like this, stupid shouting contests, they made her think about her mother. Her hand moved instinctively to the scar tissue on her neck.

When the group finally dispersed she returned to the tree she’d been sat at earlier. She’d asked about the farm and nobody seemed to want or need help with anything. 

Carol and Daryl had left to search for Sophia again, Andrea and Shane had started organising a watch for the barn.

She pulled out her knife again and finished the dove. It was a little rough but she’d missed doing it. Took her back to the times her dad would take her to the big forests as a kid and they’d fish and find bugs and stuff. 

The dove looked pretty good now, Marilyn liked the feeling of the smooth, carved wood in her hand.

In order to keep herself busy she cleaned a few of the plates up and swept some of the debris out of the clearing. Anything to distract her from the walkers in the barn.

Just before the afternoon Dale asked if she’d mind taking watch on top of the RV. 

Finally with something to do she sat there, eyes focused round the edges of the fields where the trees suddenly stopped. She watched as Rick and Hershel walked away into the woodland together.

Beth brought her out a glass or orange juice and sat for a little while. Legs crossed whilst Marilyn sat on the camping chair.

“I like your bandana.” Beth smiled up at her, eyes squinting in the harsh midday sun.

Marilyn could see the girl was bored and just wanted a little talk. She’d try her best not to be boring.

“They’re useful. Especially now.” Marilyn replied. 

Beth smiled, the corner of her lip curling into a youthful smile. “Daryls got one too you know? It’s red. It’s like you two are a matching set.”

“Very funny Beth.” Marilyn wanted to steer the conversation away from Daryl. It was a lot to explain. She didn’t even know what she wanted. 

“Thankyou for the juice.” Marilyn replied. 

Beth held the glass in her hands carefully. “It’s what you had when you were first here. What daddy gave you after you passed out.” 

They both giggled a little. 

“Well,-“ Marilyn began, but her words faltered when she saw a stumbling group emerge from the woods.   
“Excuse me Beth.”

She stood to her feet, slung the rifle over her shoulder and her clasped her knife. It was Rick and Hershel. And Jimmy. They were guiding walkers back to the farm. 

Beth seemed a little shocked. 

They got down from the RV and walked over to the congregating group. The tension was palpable, everyone seemed ready to move at any second. 

Shane most of all was incensed.

Beth paced over to Maggie, everyone knew this was trouble. 

Marilyn looked puzzledly at Glenn, who could only stare back in similar confusion. What the hell were they going to do? 

“What is that?”Shane fumed in breathy tones as he strode toward the approaching walkers and their entourage.  
Soon his pace turned into a sprint and he seemed to chant the question in rage.   
The rest of the group quickly followed. Marilyn hung behind a little with Carol and Lori. None of this was good. 

Shane looked like he could kill someone. 

As the entire group stood and watched Shane circling the walkers, everything seemed to be coming to a head. 

“What do you wanna talk about rick?” Shane shouted gesturing to the walkers wildly. “These things ain’t sick, they’re not people they’re dead!”

Marilyn noticed the animalistic fury in his eyes, the walkers were groaning and all the sounds seemed louder than ever. It was if she could hear her own heart beat. 

He kept ranting, Rick shouting back, the walkers still producing haunting growls.

“Hey hershel let me ask you something man? Could a living breathing person walk away from this?” Shane raised his revolver and shot two rounds into the chest of the walker Hershel was controlling.

Marilyn barely winced, but she saw Lori turn away, trying to cradle Carl from the violence.

When he finally put the thing down, almost everyone was holding guns up, some pointed at the walkers, some just held defensively.

Daryl was pointing a mean looking shotgun at the other walker as it reached out and grabbed at what it could.

“Enough looking for a little girl who’s gone!” Shane fumed, and Marilyn turned to Carol, worried. She stood by the woman.

“Enough! Living next to a barn full of walkers!”

He paused, his muscles throbbing with anger and eyes set on his former best friend. “Enough. It ain’t like it was before Rick.”

He turned his attention back to the group . “If yall wanna survive you gotta fight for it! Right here! Right now!” 

Breathlessly, he ran to the barn doors and sling off the bolstering wood, before swinging a pickaxe down and breaking the chain.

The deathly grumbles pervaded the air and Marilyn swallowed. 

Walkers, dozens of them,each more rotting and decayed than the last, came stumbling out of the barn. 

Hershel was on his knees now, shocked out of his senses about what had just happened, and fearful of what would. 

The shots pervaded the air, Andrea and TDog ran forward, followed by Daryl. 

Marilyn took the rifle off her back and moved toward the noise. 

As she passed Hershel she made eye contact with Maggie, and could see the tears welling in her eyes. She shook her head, in denial or disapproval, Marilyn couldn’t tell.

As she took out the corpses she could hear the blood rushing through her veins, her ears hot with adrenaline and assaulted by the sound of gunfire and pained screams and shouts, only punctuated by sobs.

When the bodies had piled up, and the gunshots were still ringing in Marilyns ears it seemed as if it were over. 

Then Marilyn saw her. The small figure in a blue top, messy blonde bob brushing her shoulders. 

It was Sophia, but now how Sophia was. She was a walker. 

Everything seemed to become silent all of a sudden, Marilyn could hear the wind rustle through the crops in the fields. A cursed quiet.

Marilyn looked behind her to see Daryl restraining Carol as she sobbed and gushed. Their mouths were moving but Marilyn could hear a thing. 

By her side she saw Rick begin to raise his revolver. It was wrong. Not in front of Carol.

Marilyn put her hand to the barrel of Ricks gun and he lowered it, watching her in confusion.

She looked into the eyes of Sophias corpse, saw the hollows of her cheeks under the stretched gray skin. Pulling her knife out gently she pulled Sophia into a hug, simultaneously pushing the blade of her knife into the base of the little girls skull.

Then collapsed to her knees, holding the child in her lap and gently laying her down. She turned and walked through the group, some of their guns still smoking, tears wet on their cheeks, some with sobs barely trapped in their throats.

She found a tree. Looked up into the branches and let a tear slip down her face, and closed her eyes.

Marilyn didn’t know what happened for the hour or so. Sophia was gone. It seemed as if she’d been gone for a long time. 

Now came the unbearable quiet.


	13. Chapter 13

Sat down, she could feel her spine pressed against the back of the tree bark. Sophia was gone. Marilyn could only stare upwards and cry, hot tears spilling over her cheeks. She felt the pain ripple it’s way through her body, from the scratching in her throat to the tension in her muscles and shakiness of her breath. 

The image of Sophias milky white eyes, and the feeling of her skeletal frame held up by Marilyns arms stayed in her mind. It was all gone.

She’d been putting it off. Even the idea that this could be the end of the world. People died everyday before this all started. But seeing the little girl stumble and hearing her groan, this was all so different. So wrong.

It had been so long since she’d had to tuck her knees under her chin to stop them shaking. The anguish was the same she’d felt all those years ago as a kid. The sort of pain that disrupts your body and insists that things don’t get better.

She sat there, silently, until she heard footsteps. 

Looking up she met with Carols blue eyes, reddened from crying. The woman let out a sob. 

She sat down weakly, supporting herself with an arm and rested against the tree. 

Marilyn looked at her apologetically and cradled her shoulder as she sobbed. Words just didn’t come to her, and her heart sank thinking that she might be failing Carol. A knife had seemed gentler than a gunshot. But the outcome was the same.

Crying desperately, Carol splayed her hands out in the leaves surrounding them, balling her hands into fists as if trying to rip the skin off the earth itself. 

After shallow graves had been dug for the loved ones killed, Marilyn and Carol still stayed together. 

The groups worried eyes flashed toward Carol. There was an inescapable air of tragedy at the service. Hershel read a passage from the Bible, and Marilyn looked over the graves and fields, to the blue skies.

When he’d finished, and most of the mourners had dispersed, he turned to Marilyn.

“I’ve told Rick and everybody else.” He said, voice low and eyes fixed firmly on the ground. “You’ll all be off my farm by tonight.”

Marilyn just stared at him for a second. She didn’t have the strength to argue back, she wasn’t even sure she herself wanted to stay. Maybe back in the woods was where she belonged. Those days had been desperate and lonely, but they’d been simple.

As she walked through the camp Dale insisted she have something to eat and gave her a cereal bar. Glenn seemed worried too, his eyes were fixed on a frustrated Maggie, who looked on from the porch. 

Once again Marilyn didn’t want to be around anyone, didn’t want to talk. As far as she was concerned there were a finite number of words left in her, and not a single one of them was going to come out any time soon. 

As she stepped into the RV, she saw Daryl, staring out of the back window. 

“Hey.” He said lowly, not turning to see who’s entered, from the sound of her boots he knew it was Marilyn.

She walked up next to him and sat down on the little seat. He seemed to be blinking back tears himself. They stayed quiet for a little while, Marilyn just staring at the grain of the tabletop. Daryl just staring outside.

He took a breath. “It was a kind thing you did there. For Sophia. For Carol.”

Marilyn looked up at Daryls weathered face, his eyes flicked to the floor and he walked out of the RV. Her voice was trapped again. 

With her head cradled in her arms, Marilyn rested against the tabletop. She was exhausted, eventually slipping asleep. 

When she felt a weight sat next to her, she realised Carol was there. Neither of them were crying anymore. 

“Thankyou.” Said Carol in a whisper. 

Marilyn looked to her face, which was becoming calmer but held a permanent sorrow. Noticing her arms, she saw how they were scratched and in some areas red and slightly raised.

Gently, Marilyn held Carols hands and extended the arms over the table. She inspected the damage, before getting up and collecting stuff from the RV needed to help Carol out.

Silently, she cleaned the cuts. Holding Carols hands in the same position for a little while after, before lifting her right hand and reaching into her pocket. 

Her fingers felt the smooth wood of the dove sculpture and pulled it out. 

She wrapped Carols frail hands around the carving and looked into her eyes. Marilyn could only nod. Firmly holding Carols hands around the tiny carving, before letting go and leaving the RV.

Sat by the coals of that mornings fire, she took a breath. Time would heal this.


End file.
